


Betrothed

by wir_sind_die_Jager



Series: Between Nature and Nurture [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wir_sind_die_Jager/pseuds/wir_sind_die_Jager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith, the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps and textbook definition of Alpha, arrives in Shiganshina to make good on an arranged marriage contract with one Eren Jaeger, the most anti-Omega that ever did walk the earth. Commander and Soldier. Alpha and Omega. Husbands. Mated Pair-Bond. Balancing their roles will prove trickier than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BACK to being called Betrothed in honor of turning into the series "Between Nature and Nurture". All EruRen shippers on tumblr know to blame rovescio. This is dedicated to them as a punishment/reward for making me ship Erwin x Eren so fiercely. Also my first attempt at Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse, which I've really come to love in the SnK setting. Some of my ABO headcanons may not fit yours, so please go easy on me! I made a half-assed attempt at a plot, but eh we'll see how far this gets.

Erwin Smith stared at his pack, dissatisfied with its contents. He would only be gone for over a week, but he never realized how minimal his life had become. Well, that isn’t entirely true. Everything he owned, every possession that fell into his hands no matter how small or large, went into the little two bedroom house not two lanes over from the Survey Corps headquarters. He wasn’t especially good at decorating beyond arranging furniture and placing smaller items on shelves, but it was something. He didn’t even live there. Yet.

Falling into his chair at the heavy oak desk with a sigh, Erwin took out his small key and unlocked the middle drawer. Taking out its contents, he set them atop his desk and studied them. The first was a contract; the contract he’d be presented shortly after his completion of military training. In it was a clause agreeing to the condition of an arranged marriage to a suitable match, a boy born in Shiganshina to the town physician. Dr. Jaeger was regarded to be a most innovative and wise individual. Due to being born to the uncommon Alpha Female, the boy was a high contender to present as the rarest class, Omega Male. It was an excellent match, but one which would not be fulfilled for many years.

  
Disappointed he would have to wait so long, the young and impetuous Erwin largely ignored the arrangement in favor of bedding other Alpha’s and Beta’s. Then, a letter from the Jaeger family requesting the pleasure of his company before Erwin, now a member of the Survey Corps, set out on the next expedition. Acting on protocol and politeness more than curiosity, Erwin was granted permission to ride out to Shiganshina a day early to dine with the Jaeger family and be introduced to his betrothed, then only three years old.

The toddler was napping by the time Erwin showed up, his face dirt stained from a busy day of troublemaking. His brown hair stuck up all over, and his body was half twisted in such a way that made eighteen year old Erwin cover his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Carla and Grisha Jaeger were nice folks, and they admired Erwin’s aspirations and earnestness. They just wanted to make sure the man they agreed to give their only child to lived up to his growing reputation as an honorable one. Erwin Smith left their house knowing he had more than just himself to look out for, to live for, to plan for. He had a betrothed who would eventually be placed into his care, who would bear his children and continue the growth of humanity. Securing their future.

Erwin was able to visit Eren again, when the boy was six and a full on terror. He let Erwin join in his games with his quiet little friend, Armin, already a textbook definition of a Beta by questioning Erwin’s presence, wary of the soldier so near Eren. Erwin had smiled at that; Eren was already being looked out for. He hoped the boys would stay friends forever.

“I brought you a present, Eren,” Erwin said, taking out the toy from his knapsack. With a young child’s inquisitive greed, Eren ran over to him, hands out. Erwin showed him the hand-carved soldier. “It’s a soldier, see? He has a little green cape, just like me. Do you know what these are?” Erwin asked, pointing to the symbol on the back of the fabric cape.

“The wings of freedom!” Eren cried giddily, accepting the gift.

“Eren!” Carla barked from across the yard. “What do you say?”

“Thank you!” Eren squeaked, running off holding his soldier high above his head as he dragged little blond Armin inside for a new adventure.  
  
When the violent malady had struck the district of Shiganshina, Erwin feared the worst for his little family. He had been denied leave of absence to evacuate the Jaegers, as the entire town was quarantined. The stirrings of a bond already settled in his Alpha heart, Erwin had never felt so helpless in all of his life. Then, a phenomenon: Dr. Jaeger produced a remedy, enabling him to vaccinate and vanquish the plague. His name became known throughout the three Walls, earning both respect and counsel. As soon as he was granted clearance, Erwin dashed to Shiganshina to ensure the recovery of his young betrothed. He found Eren sitting up in bed, playing with his wooden soldier, who had acquired a wooden steed since the Alpha last visited.  
  
"How are you feeling, Eren?" Erwin had inquired, placing a hand atop the eight year old boy's mussy brown hair as he sat at the lad's bedside.   
  
"All better. Soldiers don't get sick!" Eren had declared.

  
Presently, Erwin smiled wistfully at the memory. Though he hadn’t seen Eren since that day, Erwin and the Jaegers kept a regular correspondence. He had encouraged Eren’s desire to enter military training, despite the Jaegers’ misgivings. They felt it would led to disappointment, knowing Eren would have to honor his marriage contract immediately after graduation as he had come of age by military standards. Erwin argued it would build character, instill a sense of purpose, justice and self-sacrifice that all boys and girls ought to learn. The training was hard, and not everyone was cut out for it, but Eren was a feisty, stubborn boy. Very unlike an Omega, which worried his parents. Erwin appreciated it; on the contrary, he had been worried Eren would be a humorless, docile slate. There was a time and a place for submissiveness, but any other time and place, Erwin wanted a partner with opinions and a strong personality. Carla Jaeger had written to him half jokingly, saying Erwin ought to be careful what he wished for.

Now the time to collect had come. Tomorrow, they would be properly introduced as mates, given a week of courtship, wed and then Erwin would take Eren back to the little house down the lane.

Picking up the last letter of correspondence from Carla and Grisha Jaeger, Erwin read it over with growing concern.

_Dear Erwin,_

  
_Our son returned to us today after three long (albeit quiet) years away at training. Mikasa graduated at the top of their class, while Eren came in at the respectable position number five. This success has been both a blessing and a curse. Though Eren has grown into quite an earnest young man, he holds resentment in his heart at us for the marriage contract. Permitting him to stray so far from home has given him hopes and dreams beyond what we planned for his future. Namely, his ever-persisting dream of a position in the Survey Corps. There has been no reasoning with him, and he remains moody and distant to us. Grisha and I are convinced if it weren’t for your presence in the Survey Corps that he would runaway to join it anyway. We would be unable to stop him as he is an adult so long as remains in the military. It does not help that Mikasa and Armin both have joined the Survey Corps, we suspect to keep an eye on Eren. Please know if Eren shows you hostility and aloofness it is most certainly not to be taken personally. Grisha is hopeful Eren will overcome his resentfulness, but I am not as yet convinced. Though we have always been open about his arrangement, and we did our best to keep him home with us as per tradition in raising Omega children, we could not stop our little boy from letting his hopes and spirit wander. I fear my husband and I have done all we can to protect him and teach him; Eren will benefit from your wisdom and guidance from here on. Hopefully his stubbornness and temperament will even out and he will understand his place in this world. We look forward to your arrival at week’s end._  
  
_Carla Jaeger_

  
Erwin rubbed his eyes and stretched, giving the letter one last glance before folding it up and tucking it into its envelope. Eren’s desire to join the Survey Corps was both endearing and worrisome; it would not be so much trouble for Erwin to allow his spouse to enlist. There were plenty of couples abound, but how many of them are bonded Alphas and Omega? Most were Alpha/Beta or same-class pairings, or single. Erwin worried he would become distracted for the safety of his mate; the life the Corps members led was on the line every time they stepped outside of the safety of the Walls. How could he even consider putting his mate in such danger? The Alpha part of him told him no; Eren must be kept in the little house, away from Titans, away from certain death. The man, the soldier, the 13 th Commander, however, brought reason to the inner turmoil. Eren is his own person, a soldier just as Erwin is. He deserves to have a say in his future, and to be happy.

Sighing, Erwin resolved not to think on it until it was necessary. He picked up the last item from the locked drawer; a tiny wooden box. Lifting its lid, Erwin felt his lips twitch in a smile as he stared down at the wedding band he intended to present to Eren as a token of his fidelity, devotion and love. He had other trinkets and gifts to be presented throughout their brief but poignant courtship, as tradition dictated, but the ring was the culmination.

How odd the poor youth will probably find him…a virtual stranger, declaring devotion to a boy he had only sparsely met. Still, Erwin felt he had an inkling of the young man Eren had become, at least through the letters from Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger. Though it was incomparable to meeting the boy himself.

Closing the lid to the box, Erwin sat back in his chair and drummed his fingers on his desk. Would it be cruel to allow Eren to join the Survey Corps only to breed him and force him to quit once they’d started a family? While Erwin ached for a family, he was in no rush to force a burden on such a young mate. Eren would have to be the one to tell him when he is ready for that, after all. Vaguely, Erwin allowed himself to feel the worry that had been plaguing him since his wedding date drew nearer. Was Eren prepared for a traditional wedding night? Having a physician for a father, Erwin would like to think that yes, Grisha Jaeger informed his son on all matters of sex, but Erwin was hyper aware of the protectiveness and shielding of the mother. Tradition dictated no one but the Alpha was to educate an Omega. A flare of raw jealous burned inside of him as a stray thought made its way to the foreground of his mind, wondering if some knucklehead in training tried to pull any funny stuff with his groom-to-be. No, no, that was ludicrous. Eren’s Beta, Armin, would have chased away any brash would-be suitors.

With a sigh, Erwin stood up and packed these last few items before getting into bed and extinguishing his lamp. Tomorrow was going to be an exceptionally long day; the start of a whole new chapter in his life.

* * *

 

“Ah, Erwin, come in sit a while.”

Erwin stepped inside the warm and humble home of the Jaeger family, his blue eyes already darting about to see if his betrothed was there waiting for him. No Eren in sight. Get a grip on yourself, man. He told himself, presenting the bottle of wine to Grisha Jaeger instead.

“For your hospitality.”

“Thank you,” Grisha replied, exchanging a glance with his wife. “We will toast you and Eren with this.”

Erwin gave a slight incline of his head to acknowledge the customary response to his gift.

“This is extremely embarrassing, but I’m afraid Eren hasn’t returned yet.”

“Returned?” Erwin repeated with a quirked brow. He could practically see the fumes rising from Carla.

“Yes,” Grisha coughed, his voice even. “He went with his friends to the riverbank for a swim. They ought to be home soon; Mikasa will make sure of it.”

“What that boy will do without her, I do not know,” Carla grumbled as she puttered about in the kitchen, clearly needing a distraction from her anger.

Though he felt like standing so his fidgeting would not seem so unnatural, Erwin allowed himself to be coerced into taking a seat in the place of honor by the fireplace – despite the summer heat having no need for it. Just as the silence grew unbearable, Mr. Jaeger broke into small talk. When Erwin began to answer on some trivial inquiry on his ride, the front door slammed open and a youth with sun-kissed skin burst into the house, a towel clutched to his middle.

“Sorry!” He cried as he ran through the house, leaving a trail of water behind him.  
  
“Get in your room this minute and change!” Carla shouted after him, marching towards his room. “Have you no shame?”

A door was opened and slammed.

“MOM! Get out!”

“What is the matter with you? You knew to be home an hour ago!”

“I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to say?”

“You are about to get married and leave the coop for good, young man. You need to own up to your responsibilities!”

“All right, I get it. God! Now can you please leave so I can put on some clothes?”

“Where are the clothes you were wearing?”

“Mikasa took off with them!”

“What?”

“Yeah; your precious perfect daughter ran off with my goddamn clothes.”

“Probably because that was the only way to get you to stop playing in the river like some obnoxious brat!”

A deafening silence followed by, “The longer you stand there and scream at me, the longer it’s gonna be ‘til I get dressed and get out there!”

Erwin stared at the mantle, keeping his face impassive, noting the pained expression on Grisha Jaeger’s face. Another door slam, followed by Carla huffing back into the kitchen.

“Good luck, Erwin.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

The front door opened again and in sauntered a collected young woman Erwin could only assume as Mikasa, the Jaeger’s adopted daughter. Her clothes were on, the towel draped casually over her shoulder and Eren’s clothes distinctly clutched in her hand.

“I’m back,” she quietly announced. “Did Eren make it home?”

“Yes, Mikasa,” Grisha said, his fingers laced together with his head rested on it contemplatively. “Thank you, dear.”

Whether Mikasa heard the thanks was unknown; her intense brown eyes bore down at Erwin in such a way that reminded the blond man of his friend, Levi. He felt like an insect under her scrutiny. He did not have to detect her scent to know she was the uncommon Alpha Female.

“You’re Erwin Smith,” she said matter of factually.

“Yes,” he replied with his best charming smile. “You must be Mikasa.” He rose to his feet and extended his hand. “I’m so very pleased to meet you.”

She did not even look at his hand, instead tilting her head to the side before saying, “You will treat my brother right.”

It was a command, not a question. Erwin swallowed a nervous lump in his throat before nodding and replying solemnly, “Yes, miss. Absolutely.”

Temporarily satisfied, Mikasa gave him a nod before heading into her own room to quickly change into nicer clothes for dinner. His eyes followed her curiously, but caught the yellow green of an eye peeping out of a cracked open door. Eren had been watching. He offered the boy a warm smile, only to hear a small yelp and have the bedroom door slammed shut. This distracted Grisha Jaeger.

“Hm? Eren? Come on out now.”

Obediently, Eren left the sanctity of his room and shuffled into the sitting room. Erwin drew himself up, rotating his shoulders back and watching carefully as Eren hesitantly drew closer. He stopped just out of arms reach, keeping his eyes down. Whether this was an Omega trait coming to pass, or Eren’s own sulkiness, Erwin was unsure of. Though well defined after three years of rigorous training, there was still a youthful litheness to Eren's build; he was also overdue for a growth spurt, not yet his own father's height.

“Eren, say hello to Commander Smith.”

Erwin was ready to protest against such a formality, but Eren had already opened his mouth and gave a quiet salute.

“Commander Smith.”

“You needn’t salute me under such circumstances,” Erwin assured him, feeling embarrassed.

“Of course I do,” Eren insisted. “It would be improper for a soldier not to salute his commanding officer.”

Erwin caught a challenging glare between mother and son; so that was it. He was strangled between two headstrong individuals and their ongoing argument over Eren’s place in the Survey Corps. Well. Erwin had yet to decide on that.

“I have something for you,” Erwin said, continuing with protocol as he took out a small handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket. He handed it to Grisha first, as per customary. Father unwrapped the item, giving it a cursory inspection before nodding his approval and handing the item to Eren, who took it banally. Lifting the cool gold, Eren turned over the fob watch in his hand, studying its face and playing with the chain a little before carefully wrapping the item back in the handkerchief.

“Thank you, sir. I am grateful.”

Erwin smiled, but the lack of enthusiasm in Eren’s voice troubled him. Was the boy being cool to him as Omegas were brought up to be, always showing indifference to their Alphas as a form of courting and hunting; or was he truly unhappy with the arrangement he had been assigned since birth?

The rest of the evening past in easy conversation between Erwin and the Jaeger parents, with Eren sitting in casually, just getting used to the scent and presence of his betrothed. Mikasa joined, sitting so close to Eren it normally would have bothered Erwin had she not been family. At dinner they squabbled and joked like siblings, though, easing Erwin’s Alpha jealousies. At the evening’s conclusion, Erwin bade the family a goodnight, an extra smile sent Eren’s way as he was not yet permitted to touch him, even chastely.

“I will come around tomorrow. Does the noon hour work?”

“Yes, that will do nicely,” Carla Jaeger answered before bidding him goodnight.

 _All in all, not a cart wreck of an evening…_ though Erwin knew he would have to readjust his expectations to reflect the reality of Eren’s temperament.

* * *

 

Chaperoned dates sounded far quainter than they actually are, as Erwin discovered. While he could not deny that he enjoyed himself on the Jaeger family picnic, accompanied also by Armin Arlert, Erwin exchanged all of five words with Eren as the youth was far more interested in playing with his friends. Once he was able to calm his Alpha anxieties, Erwin was able to relax and enjoy watching his fiance snatch the last remnants of childhood. His laughter was music, making his Erwin’s skin tingle; the heat made the boy’s tan skin flush rosy, and little droplets of sweat collected at his hairline after a rigorous game of tag. Erwin’s mind wandered; envisioning Eren sweat-drenched and flushed beneath him, their scents mingling, claiming and being claimed. It drove the Commander crazy.

 

Thankfully, by the third day, Eren was permitted to relinquish his parents in favor of his sister and his best friend Armin, definitely his bonded Beta. Erwin thanked kismet the blond boy was planning to join the Survey Corps anyway and would be available to Eren when the time called for his assistance.

“Tell me about your desire to join the Survey Corps,” Erwin prompted as they strolled along the riverbank, the young chaperons trailing them. “I’ve only heard it through the words of others, but not your own.”

Eren was taken by surprise; he’d never dream that Erwin cared. Maybe he still did not and was just making pleasantries. Still; he never had to explain his dreams before, and Eren was unsure he wanted to share them in full.

“I want to see beyond the Walls,” Eren replied simply. “I know there is so much more out there, and I want to be part of the change that leads humanity back outside. Into a world where we don’t need the Walls.”

“How do you know there is so much more out there?” Erwin asked bemusedly.

“Well,” Eren started, forcing himself to looking forward and not look back at Armin. His Beta had showed him his outlawed books on the taboo subject of the world outside the Walls. “You tell me.”

Erwin chuckled at the teen’s impudent remark. “We have yet to see the world in its entirety, but yes, there is more out there.”  
  
Eren's chartreuse eyes glimmered. "And I want to see it all."

* * *

 

On the eve of their wedding, there was a great banquet with all of the main witnesses and some esteemed members of both the military and Shiganshina local government. Eren was surprisingly withdrawn and sullen, which in turn cast a dark cloud over Erwin’s enjoyment. Everyone was content to ignore the Omega’s sour mood save for the groom to be, whose instincts were to protect and comfort his mate. When Eren excused himself for air during the raucous drinks, Erwin quietly followed.

Eren turned at the sound of someone joining him on the balcony. He frowned to see his fiancé instead of his friends.

“Isn’t it forbidden for you to be alone with me?” Eren asked tiredly.

“Rules are meant to be adjusted every now and then,” Erwin commented, coming out to the balcony but staying on the opposite end to at least somewhat appease the rule. After studying Eren’s profile for so long, Erwin asked quietly, “Does it displease you so much? Marrying me?”

“Huh?” Eren looked over at the other man and then shook his head. “It isn’t you, Commander. I’d have been miserable with anyone, given that my one dream has been taken away from me. I didn’t ask to be some baby farm, you know.” He snorted. “Actually, that it’s you and not some gross lech from the Military Police is a relief.”

“A compliment indeed.” Erwin retorted. “Eren, listen. I have been giving this a lot of thought, more than you probably realize. If being an active soldier in the Survey Corps is what you desire…then I cannot withhold you from it.”

“What?” Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I have to think not just as your husband, but as the thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps. We are not the most sought after faction of the military, but we are without a doubt the most dedicated, passionate group of people you will ever meet. It would be a shame to deny all of the passion and determination you have in your heart, not to mention a waste of your training. You deserve to show off the skills that earned you a spot in the top ten of your class.”

“Sir, I don’t know what to say…”

“Just promise to smile tomorrow.”

“I will!” Eren laughed joyously, his face breaking out in the first genuine smile Erwin had the pleasure of witnessing.

 _All for me_ , the blond commander thought wistfully.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Ma! A half-assed attempt at plot. Pfft. Well I tried-ish.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Eren gave a start to see the usually hardened, unruly boy replaced with a well groomed, softened version of himself. His mother outdid herself, with an intricate embroidery down the front, hem of his sleeves and bottom hem of his pale gold sherwani. Loose white trousers let the skin of his legs breathe in the summer heat, and his slip-on cotton shoes were embroidered to match the gold in his top.

“What will Erwin wear?” Eren wondered, his hands roaming over the knick knack she kept on her rustic vanity. It was the nicest piece of furniture she owned, going back from her grandmother’s time.

“Probably his formal uniform for the ceremony,” Carla replied as she tamed her son’s unruly hair. It was nearly flattened the way she wanted it to be before she adorned his headpiece. Male or female, all Omega’s must wear the traditional veil. As an Alpha mother, Carla never felt prouder of her son. “He’ll change for the reception.”

“Will I?” Eren fidgeted on the hard wooden bench. “I don’t like being so fussy looking.”

“You’ll have your veil off and a green sherwani instead,” Carla replied, stepping back to give her son a once over. “I’m sure Commander Smith will let you ride off in your uniform tomorrow.”

“Oh, hurrah,” Eren replied quietly. Their previous tension about joining the Survey Corps was not wholly dissipated, but Carla Jaeger seemed to accept her son’s military career now that it had been sanctioned by his husband. Irritated that his mother would be so old fashioned, it took all of Eren’s self-control to swallow his pride and simply be content with the progress they made. In twenty-four hours, he would be well on his way to his new life in the Survey Corps anyway.

A gentle knock at his parents’ bedroom door drew their attention.

“Hello?” Armin’s voice greeted on the other side. “May I come in?”

“Come on in, Armin,” Eren called, smiling to see his best friend enter, already dressed to the nines for the wedding.

As if sensing the boys wanted to talk, Carla gave Eren’s brunet locks one last smooth down before stepping away for good.

“I’ll go make sure your father and Mikasa are ready. Eren, don’t fidget too much. I still need to put your veil on. Armin, you look dashing.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger,” Armin said politely. Waiting until she closed the bedroom door as she exited, Armin perched on the edge of the bench, a solemn look as he stared at his best friend’s reflection. “Eren. Have you told Commander Erwin yet?”

“About what?” Eren asked innocently, though Armin’s blue eyes saw right through him.

“About your heat.”

“What heat?” Eren sighed bitterly.

“Exactly. You need to tell him you haven’t had one yet. It’s not unheard of, we know that, but he ought to know.”

“Why?” Eren shrugged. “It’s not like he’ll be around for it.” Desperate eyes suddenly sought comfort from Armin. “Right? You’ll keep him away, right? I’m too young; I don’t want a family right now.”

“I can and I will,” Armin vowed, his pact as a Beta and a best friend. “But it isn’t fair to the man swearing his life to you if he doesn’t know. Chances are, your first heat is going to be longer and more difficult than it would have been if you’d started earlier.”

“Would you tell him for me?”

“Eren!”

“I can’t go anywhere, and it would mean so much to me. I’m really too embarrassed to bring it up myself.”

“Like it won’t be mortifying for me, too!” Armin cried in aghast.

“But you’re my Beta, so it’ll be sorta normal, right?” Eren pleaded, widening his eyes in a way that toyed with Armin’s instinct to protect and nurture his friend.

“Damn you to hell and back,” Armin spat, crossing his arms in a huff. “OK, I’ll pull him aside at your reception and give him a talk.”

Throwing his arms around his best friend, Eren blurted, “Thank you, oh my god, thank you so much! You’re my best friend and I’ll do anything for you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Armin said, returning the embrace half-heartedly. “It’s not like that’s going to stop him from deflowering you tonight anyway.”

“He’s…what?”

Smirking wickedly at the horrified expression on Eren’s face, Armin was contently sated in vengeance.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
The rest of the day went by in a jittery haze, and by the time Eren seemed to wake up from the expeditious way his day was going, he was already in the middle of his wedding ceremony. Blinking from behind the double layered veil, Eren could feel the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Unconsciously, his right hand sought out a tangible force of solidarity to help fortify himself; Erwin instinctively took the hand, giving Eren a supportive squeeze. The traditional Omega headdress allowed Eren the luxury of being able to steal glances at the stoic commander; Eren was taken with Erwin’s graceful yet assertive nobility. Such a sight made Eren feel serendipitous and envious all at once. Why couldn't he be as effortlessly composed as his betrothed? Not for the first time since their courtship, Eren felt a wave of inadequacy wash over him. He was a piss-poor Omega; scrappy looking at best, aggressive, temperamental. His own body's refusal to participate in the normal cycle of heat was yet another failure he felt in full. What a hopeless, ill choice for the Commander of the Survey Corps; Eren thought the man deserved better.

There was a pause, causing Eren to slightly panic as he became acutely aware of the entire room focusing on him. Erwin’s hands delicately lifted the red veil from his face; the magistrate said a few more words, prompting Erwin to give a low rumble of consent. More words and Eren felt the eyes of the entire world on him. His cue.

“I do consent,” Eren mumbled, the words tripping off his tongue.

Words upon words and then the white veil was raised; his cue again. Eren did not disappoint, his smile, though shy, could still burn bright through the darkest night. Erwin descended, and before Eren could register his intent, his first kiss was on display. Bowing his head demurely as his face burned, Eren turned his head so that only Erwin would be able to see his unwavering smile. Unsurprisingly, Erwin returned it in spades.  
  


* * *

 

The reception was boisterous, with members of both Shiganshina and the military mingling over a generous feast provided by local purveyors, ever-flowing wine gifted from high-ranking officers stationed in Stohess, and music that set the merry rhythm of the evening. Uncharacteristically quiet, Eren found his eyes drifting to the gold and silver band on his finger. Its weight felt foreign on his finger, heavy with both its metal material and symbolism. Eren wanted to be happy for himself; he knew kismet smiled down upon him with Erwin as a mate and spouse. Belonging to someone, however instinctively natural it is supposed to be for him as an Omega, unsettled the individual yearning to explore the great world outside the confines of the Walls.

  
“You look very nice,” Erwin complimented, drawing Eren out of his reverie. “This one matches your eyes.” He pointed to the green sherwani Eren changed into after their ceremony.

“Thanks. Well, compliments to my mom, really.” Eren ran a hand down the front of the formalwear then studied his husband. Erwin had changed into a doublet so deep cerulean it was nearly black, with pewter trim.“You look really nice, too.” He looked away sharply, unsure that was an adequate form of returning a compliment. Erwin didn’t seem to mind.

Mouth hidden behind his raised wine goblet, Erwin’s eyes roamed over the raucous reception and murmured close to Eren, “We ought to go around and thank everyone for attending.”

Eren sighed, not feeling the least bit motivated to get out of his chair. “All right.”

“Ready?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”

“Let’s go.”

Eren nor Erwin made a single move, instead exchanging guilty looks before sharing a conspiratorial chuckle.  
  


* * *

 

Looking around the remnants of the reception, Erwin was disheartened to discover Eren was no longer among the faces. After picking at their food, their respective friends and family pulled them into conversation after conversation. Erwin’s eyes always searched for his young husband, catching them to smile encouragingly. His smile managed to be returned, accompanied with a blush once or twice. At some point, however, Erwin lost sight of the young soldier. Deciding to call it a night, Erwin quietly left the revelry. As he made to ascend the back staircase of the inn, he felt an insistent tug on his sleeve. Looking over his shoulder, Erwin was surprised to see Armin Arlert hanging on, a determined expression as if he had something important to say.

  
“I have to talk to you about Eren.”

“Is there something wrong? I lost track of him at the reception; I thought he was upstairs…?”

“Nothing’s wrong with him, except for a major case of mortification.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Erwin leaned against the wall and cocked his head curiously.   
  
“I’m all ears.”  
  


* * *

 

Slipping into the room at the top of the inn, Erwin’s nostrils flared slightly as he caught Eren’s scent, fear and apprehension mingled with it. Blue eyes scanned the room, his senses not aligning their facts until he realized Eren was buried deeply beneath the duvet on the bed.

Ignoring the youth’s presence for now, Erwin went about his nightly rituals in preparation for bed. Given what Armin confided in him, the thirteenth commander decided to wait until he and Eren moved into their home to fully consummate their marriage. Though they were married in the eyes of the law, they were not officially pair bonded until Erwin physically mated with his spouse. This was essential, and though consummation typically followed the wedding, Erwin was resolutely determined not to take this to task anywhere other than their martial bed. Eren’s comfort mattered more to him than his need as an Alpha to claim what’s his; Eren  _is_  his. He isn’t going anywhere; nobody is going to snatch him up between now and when they settled in their new home. This was only going to be a twenty-four to forty-eight hour delay; may as well savor all of this in between time in other ways. Enjoy Eren’s wide-eyed nerves and establish a trust with physical proximity.

Snuffing out all but the single candle sitting on Eren’s bedside table, Erwin quietly slipped into bed and remained on his back, looking up at the darkened ceiling as he drummed his fingers on his chest, lost in thought. Erwin waited until he felt Eren shift and roll his body facing him, though he remained buried under the bedclothes and on the opposite end of the bed.

“Did you have a nice time tonight?” Erwin asked in a soothing voice, his other arm stretched out along the empty pillows next to him.

“…Yes.”

“We ate like royalty; your kith and kin spoiled us.”

“…They like you.”

“I like them, too.”

Erwin could sense the debate Eren was warring within himself; he wanted to be sociable and test the waters, but he was still afraid of the other man. Instinct only made Erwin want to ease Eren’s worries; to protect him.

“It will be difficult for me to return to duty after so much hospitality and fun.”

Eren huffed exasperatingly. “I can’t wait to be a soldier.”

“Oh, you say that now,” Erwin teased gently, feeling his heart skip a beat as Eren inched a little closer to him. “You wait until Captain Levi has you scrubbing headquarters from top to bottom.”

“Captain Levi? Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s a neat freak.”

Eren popped his head out like a groundhog. “Humanity’s Strongest soldier, a clean freak?!”

Erwin laughed at Eren’s confounded expression, the tension evaporating bit by bit.

“I’d warrant you’ll be cleaning a lot more than you will be actively killing titans, Eren.”

“Huh, really?” Eren plunked stomach down on his elbows beside Erwin, his dark rose mouth twisted as he thought over this revelation. “I never would have guessed that about him.”

Taking a chance, Erwin gently ruffled the boy’s hair, all of Carla’s Jaeger’s efforts ruined with just a few strokes. Eren did not seem to notice or care, encouraging Erwin to rub the youth’s back with one palm of his hand.

“Are there still people downstairs?”

“Yes,” Erwin answered, looking at the boy with half-lidded eyes in the flickering, weak candlelight. “About half as many as there were, or a little less.”

“Won’t they care we’re not there? Is it bad protocol?”

“No, of course not. They’re in the mood to have a good time and can afford to continue the party until the wee hours of the morning. It’s doubtful those left downstairs even noticed our absence.”

“That drunk, huh?”

“Indeed.” Erwin ruffled Eren’s hair again. “Armin spoke with me.”

Feeling a stab of guilt, Eren rolled onto his side facing Erwin, his arms lazily stretched in front of him, fingertips grazing Erwin’s shoulder.

“Commander, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand.”

Erwin smiled forgivingly. “We hardly had a moment to ourselves; there is no reason to apologize. You did the right thing by having Armin tell me.”

“Armin says it’s uncommon but not unheard of…am I abnormal?”

“No,” Erwin replied firmly but soothingly, turning on his side so they lay face to face. One strong arm found its way around Eren and pulled the wiry boy against him protectively. “You’re not abnormal, Eren. What makes you even think that?”

“I just don’t fit into that neat and perfect Omega mold. I’m weird and aggressive and hotheaded…I want to be a soldier, killing titans more than I want to be a parent…and my heat was supposed to come a year or more ago and still hasn’t. Not that I really want it to, but I feel bad for you. What if I’m not…”

“Shhh,” Erwin kissed Eren’s forehead reassuringly, his strong palm instinctively stroking the nape of Eren’s neck, effectively silencing him. A soft and fuzzy pleasant haze overtook Eren’s senses the instant his husband’s hand found that spot, the pad of Erwin’s thumb rubbing over his throat right at his scent gland. Eren’s lips slightly parted, and his eyes grew heavy. Erwin chuckled. “See? If you weren’t an Omega, this wouldn’t work on you.”

Abandoning the nape to run his fingers through Eren’s hair, Erwin tilted the youth’s head back just enough so he could kiss his lips. Taking advantage of the parted lips, Erwin slipped his tongue into Eren’s mouth and gave him a thorough exploration. The desire to, at the very, least scent mark his husband was strong, and the commander decided he would act upon it as much as his new husband permitted.

Eren allowed Erwin to pull him up onto his broad, muscular chest, their kiss resolutely intact. Erwin gently tilted Eren’s head, demonstrating how to kiss longer and deeper. Fingertips lightly scraped against the base of Erwin’s neck as the older man kept one hand on the small of Eren’s back, and the other fished under the hem of Eren’s braies, cupping his pert bottom. With a yelp, Eren abruptly pulled back, ducking his head low against Erwin’s chest in embarrassment. 

“Too much?” Erwin murmured with a light chuckle, kissing the top of Eren’s head. “Are you so shy?”

“No, sir.” Eren squeaked, his voice muffled against his husband’s collarbone. “Maybe.”

“Eren, do you intend to keep calling me ‘sir’ even in our own privacy?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren answered quietly, still hugging Erwin’s neck stubbornly.

Both Alpha and Commander wickedly delighted in this uniquely Omega trait; Eren may be a rough and tumble aggressive teenager out in the open, but he is ultimately the perfect subordinate Omega when push came to shove. Kissing the boy again, this time on the tip of his ear, Erwin rubbed soothing circles up and down Eren’s back as he spoke in hushed tones.

“Eren. I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re not ready for, but I do want us to become a touch more familiar with one another. Intuitively sensing one another’s moods and feelings is part of the special relationship between pair bonds.” He ran fingers through unruly brunet tresses and took a moment to inhale his spouse’s scent. “What are you comfortable with right now? You can tell me anything, even if it’s nothing. I just want you to be honest.”

Eren remained motionless for a few minutes; Erwin could sense the boy’s inner debate, but noted the decreased amount of fear. Talking things out with his husband seemed to be working, along with familiar but easy going touches. Finally, the young man raised his head and brought a soft but determined kiss to Erwin’s lips. They continued to kiss at varying pressure and application; lazy kisses, loud smacking kisses, rough and demanding kisses, gentle butterfly kisses; each kiss easing Eren’s tension until he was relaxed with only a twitter of nerves, as any virginal bridegroom would have on his wedding night.

For his part, Eren was beginning to feel not quite like himself. Ever since the familiar way Erwin touched the nape of his neck and grazed his thumb over the scent gland Eren had thought non-functioning until that moment, Eren’s brain has been swimming. His senses were overloaded; there was so much of the Alpha to smell, touch and taste, and for the first time since their courtship, Eren felt the stirrings of desire to have the attention returned.

Suddenly sitting up against the bolsters and pillows, Erwin gathered Eren into his lap and cuddled him close, admiring their size difference. Large hands pet and stroked the Omega as the boy tipped his head back to receive more kisses. Tentative hands lightly stroked Erwin’s neck, collarbone and upper chest. Emboldened, Erwin ran a hand down to the front of Eren’s braies, palming him through the thin fabric.

“Sir!” Eren gasped, breaking their kiss as his face turned beet red from shockwaves of arousal. He did not push himself nor Erwin away, though, but bit his bottom lip in contemplation. No one had touched him before; he only knew the most rudimentary facts about sex, mostly from snippets of teenage gossip during his training. Arousal had only been an inconvenience to mind when it hindered sleep or concentration; he never imagined someone wanting to bestow such rippling pleasure on him.   
  
“Yes?” Erwin asked in a hushed voice, kissing Eren’s temple.  
Eren’s only answer was to raise his hips invitingly. Readjusting Eren so the boy was propped against his chest, knees spread, Erwin kept one arm slung around his chest for support while the other remained below the braise, lazily fondling him. The more flushed with arousal Eren became, the sweeter his scent to Erwin’s nose. It would be nothing compared to the intoxication of Eren’s pheromones during his heat, but it was pleasant for their first sexual encounter.   
  
The surprised little moans rolling out of Eren’s mouth was music to his ears as he tangled their fingers together with his free hand. When Eren was fully hard and his own erection too prominent to ignore, Erwin rolled them onto their sides and quickly removed their sleepwear. Keeping one arm protectively wrapped around Eren and one leg pinning Eren’s lower half against his, Erwin rutted against the younger boy with the intent of mingling their scents.

Some base part of Eren recognized this as he arched into the rutting, clasping his hands behind Erwin’s neck for support. Whimpering pathetically as Erwin took their cocks into his hand, Eren thrust into each languid stroke his Alpha gave them.

“S-sir, ah, I can’t,” Eren pleaded incoherently, unconsciously arching his neck back to display his throat for Erwin. The commander understood the significance, but knew it would be pointless to claim Eren outside of the proper occasion. That, too, would have to be saved for the martial bed.

Eren held out as long as he could, longer than Erwin expected of a teenager with minimal experience. As soon as the blond commander clasped a firm hand on the back of Eren’s neck, the teen came undone, erupting over their bellies and chest. With a growl, Erwin swiped some of his mate’s semen to slick his member with, rising to his knees to straddle Eren’s thighs as he came all over the boy’s sun-kissed taut skin.

Studying his young husband, Erwin realized he had never before seen such a beautiful sight: Eren’s dilated green eyes heavy with both post-orgasm bliss, swollen lips parted, hands curled on either side of his head and torso covered in the scent of his husband’s seed.   
 _Such a heavenly creature_ , Erwin thought admirably. As an Alpha, he had no intention of cleaning off their skin until the morning; he wanted to lie with Eren and be lulled to sleep by their combined redolence. Judging by the boy’s daze, Eren had no qualms on the matter; as an Omega, he should enjoy this sort of coziness.

Laying atop his young husband, Erwin smoothed back Eren’s hair and kissed his rosy lips before rolling them onto their sides once more. He could see slumber taking its hold of the soldier and was quick to say his goodnights.

“Go to sleep, Eren,” Erwin gently ordered. “We have a very long day tomorrow.” He kissed the boy’s lips, relishing the tender returned pressure. Fingertips traced Eren’s lips as blue eyes peered into glazed green hues. “I love you, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes closed, and for a brief, panicked moment, Erwin fretted he had moved too fast for his young and inexperienced spouse. Then, he felt a confident arm snake around his midsection, urging his body closer to Eren’s. With a satisfied smile, Erwin returned the gesture before leaning over the lithe body next to his and blowing out the remaining candlelight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me because I was half-assing plot again and plot decided to vomit all over me and I was like ew GROSS wipe it away with smut. So I did. Sorry for the visual. Anyway! My tumblr tag for this story is: fic BNandN

Waking before the sun, Erwin lay in bed for a while, admiring the young man strewn halfway across the bed in a position only the young and extremely limber can accomplish. The Alpha in him wanted to curl his Omega close and spend a languid day in bed, but today is important, and the thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps needs to take full control.

Hoisting himself up and out of bed, Erwin stretched and padded to the en suite where he filled the tub with hot water, a rare treat reserved for special occasion guests, important figureheads staying over, or those willing to pay for the trouble. Scented oils were displayed on a tray, and after thoroughly inspecting their aromas, Erwin settled on the teakwood. After the bath was set and ready, the blond man returned to the inner chamber and collected his spouse in his arms.

“Wake up, Eren. Come on, sleepyhead. Time to make playing soldiers a reality.”  


“No, daddy, I don't want to get up,” Eren mumbled in his sleep, curling towards Erwin.

Astonished and slightly turned on by the unconscious slip from his husband, Erwin forced his age inappropriate blush away from his face as he hoisted Eren into his arms and carried him bridal style to the waiting bath. Carefully climbing into the tub, Erwin slowly sank down, unable to hide his amusement as Eren startled awake the moment the warm water touched his skin.

“What the fuck!” Eren cried, his voice thick with sleep. Startled, he looked up perplexedly at Erwin. “Where am I?”

“You're difficult to wake up,” Erwin explained with a smile. “And we are both in dire need of a bath.” Adjusting their positions so Eren reclined against his chest, the blond commander then ran a wet hand through Eren's scruffy, sleep tousled hair. They faced eastward, watching the sun poke and wiggle its way up through the lone window in the bathroom. As the sun climbed skyward, Eren increasingly escaped from the clutches of slumber. 

Reflecting on their wanton actions of last night, Eren felt a sense of indignation rising. He didn't like feeling so out of control of his body and senses; Eren felt wronged somehow, and deeply ashamed for taking so much pleasure in the lewd touching. They may be wed, but that was no excuse for the older, more experienced man to take advantage of Eren's inexperience and position as an Omega. The longer he lingered against the other man's broad, wet chest, the more disgruntled he became. He resolved not to be so easily won over in the future. 

Sensing the dark cloud of outrage looming over his husband, Erwin slung a strong arm across the young male and nuzzled the top of his head, trying to comfort him through instinctual soothing techniques. With his other hand, Erwin picked up one of the neatly folded washcloths and began to gently albeit thoroughly wash his spouse. Giving a start when Eren suddenly broke free of his grasp, Erwin could only dumbly watch as the young man violently slid to the other side of the tub and glared accusingly at him.

“Eren?”  


“I'm not a pet!” Eren shouted.

“I never thought you were,” Erwin assured him in a contrasting calm tone.

“Commander, the second we step outside today, I want to be treated no differently than the other soldiers.”

Erwin hesitated before conceding with a single nod. “All right.”

“Furthermore,” Eren started, faltering in his courage to speak his mind as he looked down at the bathtub water. “I'm...I'm not sure I want children anytime soon. Maybe never.”

Wincing as he felt the profound wounded feeling vibrating from the other man, Eren could only keep his head ducked low, having lost his previous gusto.

“All right,” Erwin finally said after several torturous moments of tense silence. “If that is what you wish; I will not force you, Eren.”

“I'm just barely getting over being a kid myself,” Eren murmured, drawing patterns on the water's surface. “I don't know the first thing about babies and all of that domestic shit.” 

Now it was Erwin's turn to feel remorseful. Whether the remorse was about encouraging Eren's independence and interest in a military life, or remorse over his own expectations as an Alpha, he did not yet know.

“This is just day one, Eren,” Erwin said, keeping his blue eyes trained on the cowed youth. “Day one of many, many more to come. Your life abruptly changed this week, and more changes are yet to occur. All you, and we, can do is take life one day at a time. Our careers and our private life, neither are going to be easy. There will be an abundant amount of excruciating decisions to make, sometimes together, sometimes alone. I can guarantee there will be moments when you will despise me for the decisions I have to make as a commander.”

“I wouldn't!” Eren protested, raising his head to stare intently at the other man. “I know whatever choice you make is for the sake of humanity as a whole, not a single individual.”

A sad smile crossed Erwin's face. “That's easy enough to say now, but, ah, I promised to take it one day at a time, didn't I?” 

Desiring to make up for his outburst, Eren grabbed the washcloth from his husband and attempted to restore the conversation as he finished washing himself. “How will today play out, sir?” 

“We'll leave here in about a half hour, stop by your parents house and say our farewells, then ride out. We'll reach HQ by sundown, and then you will join the rest of the new recruits at the induction ceremony.” 

“Sounds great,” Eren replied, tossing the washcloth at Erwin as he stood up and stepped out of the tub to wrap his body in a towel. “Hurry up, sir! Let's get going!”

Erwin leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes as he sighed. _Not married for twenty-four hours and I'm already exhausted._

 

* * *

 

“Mom, stop it,” Eren cried, squirming in his mother's death grip as she planted kiss after kiss on him. “Stop it, mom! Mom! Stop! I'm not a baby, the neighbors are watching! For hell's sake, woman, you're making me look bad in front of my commanding officer!”

“You mean your husband,” Carla cooed, wiping away invisible smudge marks as she firmly cupped her only son's face.

“ _Moooom,_ ” Eren hissed. “Why don't you smother Mikasa?”

“I had my turn before you got here,” Mikasa mumbled from behind her scarf.

“We'll have you trunks forwarded along. They'll arrive a few hours after you,” Grisha Jaeger informed his children. “It will be strange without you two here bickering and keeping the house noisy.” 

Sighing as she stared anxiously at her son, Carla raised her eyes to Erwin, a silent plea in them.

“Keep him safe, Erwin.”

“I'll keep myself safe,” Eren grumbled as he wiped his face. 

“We'll all do our best,” Erwin promised.

Carla moved her attention to Mikasa one last time as Eren approached his father. The solemn man enveloped his only son in a fierce hug.

“I know you will be extraordinarily busy, but visit us as often as you can.”

“I will, dad,” Eren promised, stepping out of the hug and joining Erwin and Mikasa at the street level.

Waving their last goodbyes, the trio set off on horseback, first stopping by Armin's house to pick up the blond as he said farewell to his family. The journey to the border of Walls Maria and Rose was long, but horses loaned from the Survey Corps ensured their ride would be swifter than the average citizen's sojourn. Despite his elevated social status, Eren kept behind Erwin along with his two best friends, a subordinate's place. Eren caught the way Armin and Mikasa looked at him from time to time, questions in their eyes he had no desire to answer. There was little room for conversation, anyway, over the thunder of hoofbeats as they raced against the sun to meet their destination.  


As Erwin predicted, they arrived just as the sun was beginning to set. After handing off their horses to a veterinary officer, the teens joined their classmates on the drill field waiting for the induction ceremony to begin.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Mikasa asked in a softer voice than usual. “That guy didn't hurt you last night, right? He's a lot bigger than you.”

“What the hell?!” Eren hissed, horrified his foster sister would ask such a question. He looked to Armin for help, but found the Beta to be peering at him with an equally worried expression.

“We just want to make sure you're not traumatized.” 

“Wha-! How is this any of your business? You two are perverts. Go find someone else to indulge your disgusting questions.” Eren crossed his arms tightly over his chest in a huff, unable to look at his friends in the eyes.

“I guess he didn't deflower you after all,” Mikasa mused behind her scarf. 

“Oh, my god, I want to kill you both so much right now,” Eren growled throwing his head back and gnashing his teeth furiously.

“Well,” Armin reasoned, “I guess it makes sense the Commander would wait anyway, seeing as Eren had to ride a horse all day long today and his,” 

“Enough!” Eren seethed, earning him a shush from a passing officer.

Blissfully, the induction began as Commander Erwin stood before the graduating class of the 104th trainees squad. The Shiganshina trio turned their full attention towards the rigged up stage where the Commander stood and paid keen attention. After the initial introduction of his name and position, shit suddenly got real with survival statistics, death rates, and other harsh realities. While the overall tone took a sharp downward slant, Eren was completely ignorant to it, his passion for joining the Survey Corps renewed with every word Erwin spoke. It was emboldening to be part of something so nobel, so rewarding. Even the danger was alluring. Slowly, the realization began to dawn on Eren that the man on the dais was _his_ husband, _his_ Alpha. It gave him an unexpected trill, similar to the sensation he felt last night when Erwin first touched him. His eyelid drooped as his cheeks grew hot; Erwin's voice permeated every pore on him. No wonder he'd made it all of the way to the top of the Survey Corps; his natural, Alpha leadership skills could motivate the laziest of soldiers to become a shining example of heroism.

Movement gave Eren a start; the recruits going onward to the Stationary Guard and the Military Police were dismissed. Looking around at those left, Eren was surprised to see only twenty percent or less remained of his fellow graduates. Cowards.

With a final salute, the Commander congratulated the remaining recruits before dismissing them to dinner.

Eren ate in a haze, his head buzzing with everything Commander Erwin said during his speech. Slyly, he looked around the grand hall used for their canteen, but his husband was not anywhere in sight.

“Will you stay with us or live with the Commander?” Armin asked in a quiet voice, unsure if it was to be widely known about the relationship between his friend and their superior officer. 

Eren shrugged. “I imagine I'll have to stay with him, but I don't see how that will work living at headquarters.”

“Will you be wearing that around all of the time?” Mikasa asked, staring pointedly at the wedding band around Eren's ring finger.

Twisting his mouth in contemplation, Eren considered his ring as he ran his thumb on the underside of the cool metal. “I guess it is weird to be fifteen years old and married, but the arranged marriages aren't unheard of...I guess people on this side of them are used to seeing the older, superior officers with them, though. Huh.” He shook his head lightly. “I think I would hurt Commander's feelings if I didn't wear it. He was nice enough to give it to me in the first place...but I'll probably take it off for certain exercises and training, so it won't get dirty or lost.”

“How could you hurt his feelings?” Mikasa scoffed lightly. “He's the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps.” 

“Well, I...I may have said some things earlier this morning that I could have said a bit more tactfully.”

“You never did develop a brain to mouth filter, did you?” Armin mused.

“I'll do better,” Eren grumbled with a scowl. “Anyway. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Someone might eavesdrop.”

 

* * *

 

Erwin was not surprised in the least to find Levi waiting for him in his quarters, reclining in his chair, feet propped up on his desk.

“So, where's your child bride, old man?” 

“I missed you, too, Levi,” Erwin replied dubiously as he continued on his errand to gather the paperwork and files he intended to bring over to the new house that night. 

“Get him settled in at that nice cottage down the lane?” Levi gave a cursory glance around the room. “Or do you have him stashed somewhere at HQ?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, Levi, he's part of the Corps.”

Levi's expression darkened; from humor or horror, Erwin could not tell.

“ _What?”_  

“He went through the trouble of attaining a position in the top ten of his class to fulfill a lifelong dream of joining the Survey Corps. Why should I deny him?” Erwin felt like he was talking more to himself than to his subordinate.

“This is a joke, right? You actually let your husband, a term I use loosely as he is more than half your age, your precious little lamb of an Omega join the most dangerous branch of the military with the highest death rate?” Levi began a slow applause, sarcasm oozing at every clap. “You either hate him already or he has you seriously dick whipped.”

“That's clever,” Erwin murmured distractedly, shuffling through his paperwork. “Judging by the mere fact that you have nowhere else to be except for my room to harass me, I can safely assume you are still bitterly alone.”

Levi only rolled his eyes. “Dinner is almost over, don't you need to go burp your blushing bride?”

At Erwin's scathing glare, Levi chuckled and removed his feet from the desk. “I'm just fucking with you, old man.” Standing up, he stuck out his hand. “It's good to know you didn't get saddled with a layabout gnawing away at your paycheck. Congratulations, really.” 

“Even if that is what I'd prefer,” Erwin murmured, unsure he truly believed Levi, but took the offered hand anyway.

Levi studied the taller man's face, debating something before he finally said softly, “We'll keep an eye out on him.”

“No,” Erwin shook his head. He appreciated the offer, especially coming from the staunch Beta, whose cool temperament could be mistaken for cruelty if clashed with the wrong person. “He's too clever for that. He insisted I treat him as I would any other soldier.”

Levi shook his head with a smirk as he made his way towards the door. “I wonder how long that will last.” 

“Eren's quite stubborn, I doubt he'll change his mind anytime soon.” 

“I wasn't referring to him.”    
  


* * *

 

Eren reunited with Erwin once the other new recruits were given their room assignments and dismissed for the rest of the evening.

“What's all that?” Eren asked, motioning to the thick file folder Erwin carried as they made their way down the cobblestone avenue away from the Survey Corps headquarters.

“Work I need to catch up on,” Erwin sighed, eyeing the folder disdainfully. He focused his attention on Eren instead, enjoying the way the young man kept smoothing his hands over his new Survey Corps cloak. “The wings of freedom suit you.”

“Thanks,” Eren replied, suddenly self-conscious. He wanted to compliment Erwin on his introduction speech, but was unsure how to sound genuine and not creepy or stupid. He decided to keep his mouth shut in the end.

They arrived at the door of a cozy, two-level house. Wrapping his arms tightly against his chest as he stood out of the way for his husband to unlock the door, Eren was soon lost in his thoughts.

“Huh?” Eren started, gaping at the older man as he realized he had been spoken to. Erwin chuckled gently at him, holding the door slightly a jar.

“I said, let me carry you over the threshold.”

A red warmth spread across Eren's cheeks as he contemplated his answer. Instinctively, he wanted to deny Erwin his weird request, but Eren's guilt over this morning and his indescribable feelings towards Erwin's speech made him reconsider. Quickly looking either way down the lane to make sure no one was around to witness such a humiliating display, Eren muttered, “Go for it,” and soon found himself scooped up bridal style in Erwin's powerful arms.

“I feel like a sack of potatoes,” Eren huffed as he trained his eyes on his balled fists and definitely _not_ at the goofy, beaming smile his husband was bestowing upon him.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Erwin said graciously, kissing Eren's temple as he kicked the front door close behind him and flopped his file folder unceremoniously on the floor. The entryway offered them a short hall with two directions to explore, a staircase at the far back end. Erwin carried Eren into the sitting room, towards the front of the cottage. 

“This is nice,” Eren offered as Erwin slid him down onto his feet. It didn't have too much in the way of décor, but such things were clutter to Eren anyway. The couch, rocking chair and plush chair gathered around a low table positioned in front of a generous stone hearth. Built-in bookshelves lined two of the walls, and a corner writing desk wedged by the nearest window. “How long have you lived here?”

“Truthfully, I've never spent more than a few hours at a time here, and I've never slept here.”

“Huh? Why not?” Eren inquired as he went towards the back, poking his head into the eat-in kitchen. There was a door along the far wall where Eren assumed a yard of some sort must be.  


“I had no need to be away from the Survey Corps before now,” Erwin explained, blue eyes following Eren's exploration of the little house. The young man left no drawer, cabinet, cupboard or closet unattended. “I purchased this place well before I knew you would end up in the Survey Corps.”

“Sorry about that,” Eren absently apologized as he started up the L-shaped staircase. Looking over his shoulder at his husband, Eren added, “Would you want to sell it and move back to headquarters?”

The mirth in Erwin's eyes matched his deep rumble of laughter. “No, I don't think that would be a very wise idea. Married couples shouldn't burden their comrades with their personal lives.” 

Eren shrugged, opening a door just off the left side of the landing. A bedroom stood before him; Eren was surprised to find it void of any furnishings.

“You can turn this into an office,” Eren suggested as he stepped into the room.

“Yes,” Erwin answered solemnly from the bottom of the staircase, unsure and uncaring if Eren actually heard him. “It's original purpose is moot now.”

“Hmm?” Eren mused as he abandoned the empty room for the one opposite the landing. Though by no means stately, it was undoubtedly the master bedroom. Eren's trunk from his home had found its way up here, delivered some time after their arrival at the Survey Corps HQ. Kneeling before the trunk, Eren opened it to ensure his parents packed all of his belongings. 

Leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, Erwin lazily watched Eren unpack his worldly goods.

“Hey, look!” Eren cried, raising his arms to show a toy in each hand. “You gave these to me when I was a little kid,” Eren fondly recollected, bringing the toys close to his chest. “I played with these two for years and years. Nearly right up until the time when I enlisted.” 

Erwin crouched next to Eren, examining the well loved but still fully intact toys. “Now you're a real soldier, with your very own horse. Well. Soon enough.”

Leaping to his feet, Eren looked around for the perfect spot for his figurines. Spying the bureau against the far wall, Eren went over and set them atop its antiqued polished surface. Standing back, he chewed on his bottom lip and looked over at Erwin for approval. When the blond man smiled, Eren returned it.  


After Eren finished unpacking, they took turns in the washroom preparing for bed, a domestic pace already settling between them. Propped against the pillows, Erwin looked over his memos and the reports submitted in his absence, trying not to pay Eren's presence too much mind despite the elements conspiring against him. Firstly, there was the smooth curve of Eren's waist that kept catching Erwin's eye, as the boy was lying on his side away from him. Secondly, the young solider's unique scent wafted under Erwin's nose, stirring instincts he knew better than to cave into precipitately. Lastly, the final knife in the back found Erwin's own body betraying him, frustrated his mate was so close yet so far. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to rectify the situation, and yet Erwin soldiered on with his work.

For his own part, Eren struggled with his earlier disquietude; his Omega compulsion to embrace the home bestowed upon him and end the stifling tension between them combating with his resolve not to give in to Erwin's Alpha charm. However, being in such close proximity with that distinct, Alpha effluvium, combined with Erwin's masterful speech echoing in his memory, Eren's resolve was faltering further and further by the minute.

“I enjoyed your speech earlier,” Eren said quietly, keeping his back towards Erwin. 

“Did you?” Erwin asked, the files instantly forgotten as he set them on his bedside table where the kerosene lamp burned brightly. “My squad leaders tell me I scare off more recruits than I inspire.”

“Good riddance to cowards,” Eren said, poking over his shoulder shyly. Galvanized by those impassioned green eyes, Erwin swallowed nervously even as he ran a bold hand from just below the nape of Eren's neck down to the hem of his braies, where the curve of his bottom peeped out.

Eren had a split-second to make up his mind; tired though he was from a laborious day and feeling manipulated by his Omega instincts, Eren did not want to fight anymore. Rolling on his back, Eren arched his back and craned his neck, exposing the area of his scent gland as a small, high-pitched whine escaped his lips in a tone Eren never used before. A signal of need to an Alpha, Erwin did not hesitate to maneuver himself so he lay atop his husband, prying his legs apart to settle between him. Smoothing back Eren's brunet locks as he covered that rosy mouth with his own, Erwin used his free hand to snake between their bodies and palm him through the undergarment. 

Unsure how to touch another man, Eren kept his hands around his husband's neck and rolled his hips upwards to meet the hand that rubbed him to full hardness. When Erwin seemed to be satisfied, he sat back and pushed Eren's knees up and apart before taking a pillow and stuffing it under the young soldier's bottom. Whimpering at the loss of contact, Eren could only watch curiously as Erwin removed his underclothes before taking his hardness in his hand and leaning forward to run his tongue along the length.

“Sir?” Eren cried with a shiver. He received no explanation other than a continuation of Erwin's tongue and lips working up and down his erection. Just when Eren thought he could not handle the sensations any longer, his Alpha enveloped his cock in his wet, hot mouth.

“Ah, sir!” Eren cried, rising up slightly on his elbows. Feet scrabbling for purchase on either side of Erwin's broad back, Eren found it difficult not to raise his hips and thrust himself into Erwin's mouth. The tongue, _oh god the tongue_ , how could a tongue be so deft and pleasurable? Covering his mouth with the back of his left hand to lamely stifle the unfamiliar noises he was making, Eren's right hand delved into Erwin's hair, fingers grasping tightly to blond locks as sensation overwhelmed him.

Just as Eren crept closer to fully unraveling, Erwin abruptly released him, earning a staggering gasp from the sudden loss of wet warmth. They met as Eren sat up confusedly and sat back on his knees, guiding Eren close for a deep kiss before the boy could make demands for completion. As the kiss lingered, Erwin gathered the young man into his sculpted arms, carrying him to the edge of the bed where he gently deposited Eren on his knees on the floor, breaking their kiss in the process. Perplexed, Eren merely stared up at his husband as a rough hand stroked his hair reassuringly. Gazing into Erwin's river blue eyes and allowing himself to feel the connection ripple through him, Eren understood.

Edging forward, Eren took one tentative hand to grasp the base of Erwin's cock, it's size impressive even without the Alpha knot as yet engorged. Swiping his tongue experimentally across the tip, Eren was surprised but not wholly repulsed by the salty sting on his tastebuds. Taking the tip in his mouth, Eren lapped at the sensitive flesh, familiarizing himself with the texture and tastes. His own discomfort spurred him onward, the desire to have his pleasure come to its apex mingled with a desire to deliver equal satisfaction. What Eren lacked in skill, his tongue made up for in enthusiasm. Erwin needed more, however, and with a grunt pushed Eren backwards to allow room for him to stand up. Cupping the back of Eren's sweaty brunet head, Erwin guided him back, biting his bottom lip as he watched his young husband open his spit slicked lips ardently. 

With a muffled groaned, Eren's hands flew up to Erwin's thighs, steadying himself as the taller man began to thrust into his mouth. Eren quickly realized he need not do anything other than keep his mouth an open receptacle his tongue rolled out like a carpet warmly greeting the thick, long cock that drove itself in and out of his mouth. Tears welled in Eren's leveled turquoise eyes, not from sorrow but from effort and the disparaging ache between his legs. His hips began to thrust in time with Erwin's, desperate for pleasure. Erwin was consumed by the sight before him; Eren, on his knees, teary eyes looking up at him heavily as his moans vibrated against his cock, filling and stretching the young virgin's mouth.

“Eren,” Erwin's voice was thick and ragged. “I'm going to come.”

Heady with lust, Eren did not register the words until warm, salty liquid hit the back of his mouth, catching in his throat for a moment as he continued to lap at the underside of Erwin's cock. Then, Erwin pulled back, leaving Eren breathless with a dull ache in his jaw and spittle hanging down his chin. Hands falling from Erwin's thighs where his nails left crescent shaped markings on muscular flesh, Eren braced his weight on the floor between them as he heaved for breath. Arms slid securely around him, hoisting him up against that strong chest where Eren began to nuzzle, whimpering if Erwin so much as attempted to let go of him once they were settled against the headboard. Reminding Eren of his own burden with a slight touch, Eren automatically spread his legs, biting down on his lip with a low whine.

“Does my Eren want to come?” Erwin cooed, kissing the boy's temple, testing the waters on his compliancy. Eren merely nodded against his chest, either too flustered or proud to reply out loud. Erwin would have none of it. “You have to tell me."

“Y-yes,” Eren squeaked out, pushing Erwin's hand closer to his need. Rather than acquiescing to his spouse's desire, Erwin hoisted the boy once more, setting him on his knees at the center of the bed before reclining back against the headboard.

“Let me watch.” Erwin demanded softly, cradling his head in folded arms. An intense shade of red overtook Eren's face. “You don't like the idea of me watching you?”

“I do, sir,” Eren mumbled with a bowed head. “But I want..."  
  
"Yes," Erwin encouraged, practically purring as his eyes danced over Eren's anxious body. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want you to finish me...how you started.”

“Ohhhh,” Erwin cooed softly, moving to embrace the young boy to his body again. Eren all but collapsed against him, begging small but insistent kisses from the blond. Allowing Eren to remain on his knees as he bent low, Erwin once again enveloped Eren's now dripping cock. 

“Sir, sir, ah, I need,” Eren gasped and cried, hips bucking wildly as he was furiously worked on. Unable to stay righted, Eren used Erwin's back for support as he felt dizzy with the last climb of his impending climax. A violent shudder rocked his body as he came inside Erwin's coaxing mouth. Willing himself to stay awake just long enough until he'd been all swallowed up and tenderly tucked back into bed, Eren cozied up against his husband's chest and found himself drifting off to the sound of Erwin's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying I am too impatient to get this fanfic out to you to wait for a beta to edit it. If you see any glaring errors, drop me a private message here or on tumblr and let me know. Thanks so much for your continuing support of this fanfic, it really means a lot to me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glares at fanfic* YOU HAVE TOO MUCH PLOT.  
> A couple of you asked me about Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Truthfully, I am making up a lot of the rules as I go, as they apply exclusively to my fanfic. You're always going to find variations in each fanfic that adapts them. Still, for those of you curious to learn more, this comprehensive master link list to various articles really helped me out:  
> http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/post/48214085072/welcome-to-the-omegaverse-a-list-of-omegaverse-meta

There are no honeymoon's for a man as busy as the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps. Erwin's brief courtship with Eren and subsequent marriage was the first 'holiday' he had taken since he accepted the position of Commander. Jumping back into his routine after such an intermission proved to be a bumpier road than he would have ever imagined. Waking up at the crack of dawn, meeting after meeting, tactical meetings with his immediate subordinates, resolving disputes, greeting and speaking with the new recruits and an endless mountain of paperwork. It was enough work to keep him burning the midnight oil well into the wee hours of the night when, exhausted and unable to keep his head upright, Erwin would give up and slink into bed next to a soundly sleeping Eren.

  
Unsurprisingly, Eren blossomed beautifully within the Corps. Though not a savant like his adopted sister, Eren threw his whole self into every task his superiors assigned him, earning him praise and respect from his zeal alone. Erwin was pleased to hear Eren took criticism well, and endeavored to improve upon any flaws noted by higher ranking officers. Downtime was few and far between, but the new recruits relished their work too much to complain. The next expedition was announced for autumn, and Erwin soon found himself preparing for traveling all over the Walls to charm and chat up high-ranking government officials, royals and other dignitaries in the hopes of securing funding. Eren's dream to breathe the air outside of the Walls was soon to become a reality.

Lingering in the doorway of their bedroom, Eren watched Erwin put the finishing touches on his traveling case.

“Don't forget your gloves,” Eren reminded, folding his arms across his chest. “My dad says it gets cold at night in the north, even during summer.”

“Right you are,” Erwin replied, going to his wardrobe and fishing around an inner drawer. He lifted two pairs up. “Which pair? The leather, or the worn wool?”

Eren scrutinized them. “Mmm...the leather. Don't want them to think you're shabby.”

“Yes, but I'm asking them for money, so wouldn't the wool look more desperate?” Erwin considered either pair, indecision weighing heavily on his features.

“Better take both to be safe and make a judgment call after you've sized up their character.”

Erwin eyed his husband knowingly. “Hmmm. How cunning. Sounds like you've been hanging around a certain Commander.”

Eren smirked and rolled his eyes again. “He's a bad influence.”

“Is he now?” Erwin growled under his breath, stalking forward until he towered over Eren, who remained impassive, pretending to be impervious to Erwin's charm.

“He also thinks he's hot shit,” Eren sassed, jumping back as Erwin smacked him on the head with the gloves.

“Hot shit, hmm?” Erwin mused, cornering Eren against the wall between two powerful arms. Eyes drank in the sight of the slighter boy, squirming under his heavy gaze. One hand darted out to cup Eren's cheek and run down his side in a most lascivious manner.

“Hey!” Eren hissed, slapping away the hand as it tried to cup his bottom. “None of that, you need to finish packing and I need to finish cleaning that mess in the kitchen.” Eren tried his hand at cooking dinner, as he felt bad for Erwin always missing the evening meal at headquarters in preparation for his journey. Years as Carla Jaeger's kitchen assistant, as well as years of KP duty in training gave Eren enough skill to maneuver around a kitchen of his own.

“It's my last night with you,” Erwin started before Eren unleashed a primal snarl, effectively making Erwin jump back. Eren's eyes flashed smugly; he was proud of the Omega snarl he could summon when his husband became too grabby. Erwin held his hands up in defeat, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

“So?” Eren shrugged, grabbing the gloves from Erwin and taking them over to his open suitcase. “You can be gross with me later.”

Erwin hugged Eren from behind, nuzzling the top of his head to inhale Eren's scent. He was going to miss him deeply.

“Is that a promise?” 

“Within reason,” Eren grumbled dangerously, as he did not want a repeat of the incident from the week prior. Turning around in his husband's embrace, Eren stood on tiptoe to plant a sweet kiss on Erwin's lips. “You finish packing and then come downstairs for some tea, okay?”

Tea was a simple fusion of hot water and herbs from their garden, mostly lemon thyme and sage. Seemingly impervious to the summer humidity, Eren made them a cup of steeped herbs every night before bed.

“Yes, dear,” Erwin teased, giving Eren a mild whack on the backside as the younger man turn to leave. Erwin merely chuckled at the indignant glare he received in return. 

  
  
Before sunrise, Erwin slipped out of bed and dressed as silently as possible. Eren still roused, catching his husband before he was about to leave their room.

“Hang on,” Eren grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Let me go make you something to eat.”

“Just sleep, Eren,” Erwin said, resisting the urge to go over and scoop the younger boy into his arms.

“No,” Eren protested, clumsily throwing back the covers and lurching into a sitting position. “You need to eat something. I also made you a dinner pail for the road.” The last word was caught in a large, wide-mouthed yawn as Eren hoisted himself out of bed. 

“You cooked a delicious dinner last night,” Erwin argued gently as he watched his spouse wobble over to him, stopping only to scoop up Erwin's discarded robe to wrap around himself. It was entirely too big, with the hem just hitting the floor, but adorable nonetheless. Eren all wrapped up in his scent made the Alpha proud and wishing he had more time to spare.

“You need breakfast,” Eren snapped, eyeing his husband grumpily before leading the way downstairs where he put together a quick fried egg, toast, and cherry preserves to sweeten up the burnt edges of said toast. Eren was still adjusting to the temperament of his black iron cookstove. 

The carriage arrived shortly after, with a subordinate soldier knocking at their door. As Erwin let the younger man take his trunk, he turned to Eren and guided him into the privacy of their hall.

“Be a good boy while I'm gone,” Erwin warned as he bent forward to capture Eren's lips in a goodbye kiss. He was surprised to find the younger boy eagerly responsive, greedy and smelling of nerves at Erwin's departure. To comfort him, Erwin hoisted the boy up, cradling his bottom as he pinned Eren between his body and the wall. Legs wrapped around his middle as the kiss deepened.

“What if I'm not a good boy?” Eren asked in a low murmur, his cheeks slightly pink from the taunt. He was trying his hand at that saucy way his husband talked to him; it sounded funny, but Erwin seemed pleased by it. “How would you even know?” 

“Oh, I'll know,” Erwin growled in a promise, nuzzling Eren's neck near his scent gland. He licked it, relishing the shiver that tingled its way down Eren's body. “Captain Levi will be keeping close tabs for me.”

“What?” Eren cried, indignant, sliding to stand on his feet again. “I don't need a babysitter.”

Erwin merely chuckled in response, cupping Eren's upturned face before bringing him forward for another kiss, softer this time. 

“I have to go now. I love you, Eren.”

His cheeks colored again, but a tender smile and a warm hand tugging on his bolo tie told Erwin all he needed to know.

“Give 'em hell,” Eren replied before adding, “Hurry home, okay?”

“As fast as I can,” Erwin promised before parting ways.

  

* * *

 

  
“How long will Commander Erwin be gone?” Armin asked later that night, tucking his legs under him on the couch in Eren's house.

“A week or two, depending on the progress he makes with financial backing,” Eren said, lifting the ceramic plates he used to cover the two mugs where he steeped sprigs of lemon thyme and sage for himself and his best friend.

“Well, I'm happy to stay as long as you want me to,” Armin said with a smile, taking the offered mug.

“Thank you, Armin. It's not that I'm scared to be alone, but I guess protocol says I'm to have a chaperone, or nurse maid.” Eren rolled his eyes.

“I'm not your nurse maid, Eren,” Armin scoffed. “I'm your best friend keeping you company while your husband is away on a business trip. That's all. Don't read into it.”

“All right,” Eren relented with a gentle smile before taking a long sip of his herbal tea. "Hey Armin? I have to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" Armin encouraged, sensing his friends sudden solemnity.  
  
"How do two men...?"  
  
Armin blinked at his best friend. "Uhm, shouldn't you know better than me?"  
  
Eren shook his head. "We've been exhausted and busy and our schedules conflict. But something weird happened last week and I don't know if I fucked up or not."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"So, I was kind of asleep and Erwin put his arm around me. No big deal. Then he started to pet me. No big deal, he's a handsy guy sometimes. I don't mind it in the privacy of our home." Eren scooted closer. "But then he touched me," Eren made a quick gesture towards his rear end, "and not like a tap or a squeeze or even a light slap like usual. He kind if poked. Inside. You know?"  
  
"More than I care to admit," Armin muttered.  
  
"So I freaked out, right? I let out this crazy sound I never made before in my life. He jumped back immediately, and I got up and grabbed my quilt and pillow and went to the bathroom and locked myself inside."  
  
"Eren!" Armin exclaimed, giving his friend a dubious look.  
  
"Well, at the time it seemed to be the appropriate response." Eren huffed. "He got up and tried to plead and reason with me through the door. He kept saying that's how men have sex and we should give it a go before he leaves and it'd be fine. "  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him to go sleep downstairs," Eren answered with a glower at the memory.  
  
"Eren," Armin sighed as if he did not know what to do with his best friend.  
  
"I know, I was harsh, but I'm not ready! He took me by surprise, and that isn't going to endear me to try new things."  
  
"You have a valid point there." Armin admitted. "Did you two make amends?"

"Yeah, I avoided him the next day and he apologized and promised not to push the matter anymore. Just asked me to do a little research, ask questions to people I trust and talk with him whenever I need to." Eren picked at a loose thread in his trousers. "Easier said than done."  
  
"It's funny how impulsively aggressive you can be, yet staggeringly shy when it comes to intimacy," Armin observed.  
  
"But what he said is true?"  
  
"Yes. You'll be fine, though, Eren. You should keep talking with your husband about it and I am sure he will take very good care of you."  
  
"He does," Eren sighed. "He takes very good care of me. I am such an ungrateful brat."  
  
"No,” Armin corrected, putting a firm but comforting hand on Eren's shoulder. “I think you're grateful, you just don't know what to say or do when it comes to sex."  
  
"Our time as trainees did not prepare me for this kind of situation."  
  
"No," Armin giggled. "Definitely not."  
  
Eren took another long sip of his warm drink. "He wants babies."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
Eren shrugged. "Never gave it much thought."  
  
Armin looked down in his mug. "I know there are herbal infusions you can take during your heat that will prevent pregnancy, but you will have to wait until your first heat has cycled through. It could damage you otherwise." He looked up at his friend, studying him. "I imagine you will feel very strongly about children after your first heat."  
  
"I don't want to be manipulated by my own biology. I want to be able to come to a rational decision on my own about kids."  
  
"Eren Jaeger, when have you ever had a rational thought In your life?"

“Shut up,” Eren laughed, sticking his tongue out at Armin.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi kept his promise to that lovelorn fool Erwin and made sure to keep a mindful eye on the Jaeger kid. Other than being kind of a dumbass as all teenagers are prone to suffer from, Eren Jaeger was all right. He certainly had more focus and zeal than his peers, and if he didn't understand something, he wasn't afraid to ask for assistance. Still a touch too temperamental for Levi's taste, but Erwin liked that kind of spunk in a person.

“How are you getting on, Eren?” Levi asked as Eren cleaned his 3DMG four days after Erwin's departure. He stood just apart from the younger boy, which could be construed as a respectable distance to a married Omega, but was in actuality just the kind of distance Levi liked to keep with new people.

“Almost done, Captain,” Eren replied, squinting one eye as he aimed to scrub the finer mechanisms within his gear. 

“No, I meant...personally. This week. You know. Erwin.” Oh, god he was crap at this whole talking bonding thing. Couldn't he just care from afar as per usual?

“Oh,” Eren breathed under his breath. “I'm fine!” 

The hitch in Eren's voice told Levi another story, though.

“Armin is staying with me, so, you know,” Eren shrugged. “No big deal.”

“We should expect a letter from Erwin by the end of the week,” Levi offered, unsure what else to say. The Omega clearly wasn't about to cave and admit he was missing his would-be mate. 

“Is that so?” Eren mumbled neutrally.

“Yes,” Levi crossed his arms over his chest and added lowly, “Though no doubt it will arrive with a sloppy seal job after a certain sect of pigs get their grubby hands on it.”

“Someone is intercepting the Commander's correspondence?” Eren gasped.

“Mmmm. The higher you sit, the less you trust...and the less trustworthy you become to others.”

“But...but Commander Erwin is one of the smartest leaders in the Walls today,” Eren protested. “He _is_ going to lead us to victory over the titans one day, I know it.”

“Precisely.”

Eren started, but Levi would not elaborate. The kid would have to figure it out himself, just as Levi had.

“Well. You know where I'm at,” Levi grumbled before moving on. For the supposed weaker class whose passivity and clingy-cute nature were the butt of many jokes, Eren was sure staying staunch in his soldier mode. Defective or not, Levi quite admired him for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking back to Eren's house on the sixth evening of Erwin's journey, Eren and Armin were greeted by a plainclothes young soldier waiting just at the gate outside of Eren's cottage.  

“Are you Eren Jaeger?”

“Yes,” Eren replied, looking to Armin to see if his friend recognized the man. 

“This is for you,” the young man said, holding out a sealed letter. Recognizing the wax seal from Erwin's desk, Eren took it and thanked the young man, who was already on his way.

“I think Squad Leader Mike received a letter today from the Commander today,” Armin confided as they entered the house. “But it was delivered by a formal military post dispatcher.” 

“Captain Levi said Erwin would write by the end of the week,” Eren mused as he looked over the letter. “But he said it would have been tampered with.” 

“There are people who do not want the Survey Corps in existence,” Armin whispered sagely, though they were alone in the safety of Eren's house. As always, Armin is two steps ahead, Eren noted, and did not seem surprised in the least by the espionage going on. Armin patted Eren on the shoulder. “I'll go start dinner while you read.” 

Nodding in thanks, Eren walked into the cozy sitting room and curled up on the couch where he broke the seal. A smaller sealed letter fell into his lap. Ignoring it for the moment, Eren used the vivid summer evening light to read the main, opened letter.

M _y dearest Eren,_  

_By now I am positive Captain Levi has attempted to bond with you, in his own, uniquely Levi way. Do not let his gruffness be a deterrent. He is a solid man, a dedicated soldier; I trust him with my life – and yours. Have you been enjoying your time with Armin? No doubt his modesty has kept him from sharing the praise Hange and I have showered him with; his brilliant mind will one day lead us towards freedom._  
 _As I am sure you are aching from curiosity in regards to the second letter, that is to be given to Captain Levi and no one else. Mike and Hange may be privy to its contents, but no one else. My cover letter would have arrived first, so Levi will be expecting the real updates to follow suit. Please, my pet, do not open it. It is up to Levi's discretion whether or not to share it with you._  
  
 _People assume this is the undignified part of my position as Commander, rounding up patrons to fund our expedition, like a common beggar. Contrarily, I believe this is where my finest talents are put to the test and rise to occasion. I must charm, debate, argue and flatter a dozen or so people out of their precious money, and while I do not relish the time I am away from our home and my regime, I enjoy the challenge._

_You would roll your eyes at me and think me a sentimental fool, but I do miss you dearly. I often stay in the grand homes of dignitaries, sprawling estates which could house the entire Corps, but I find myself longing for our humble cottage instead. I believe another week will go by before I am able to lay my head on my own pillow, though. Please give Armin my deepest gratitude for keeping you company in my absence, although I cannot wait to relieve him of his duty._

_Yours,  
Erwin_

 

Eren read and re-read the letter until he had it committed to memory, idly twisting his wedding ring as he did so. He got in the habit of slipping on the cool, gold band once he left HQ. He didn't realize what a comfort it had grown to become, just as he didn't realize how much he wound up missing his husband. Erwin's presence had somehow become predictable to Eren, familiar and safe. Now that the older man was gone, Eren was having difficulty sleeping – tossing and turning, cozying up on Erwin's side of the bed as he hugged the blond man's pillow to inhale his scent. Armin's presence next to him helped Eren eventually lull to sleep; three years bunking next to one another and being bonded as they are kept Eren from insomnia. Such attachment to a man he neither asked to be wed to nor loved by frightened Eren in a way he could not begin to fathom or explain.

A bond had formed, though, despite not officially being mated.

“Eren?” Armin broke Eren's reverie. “Everything all right?”

Eren smiled, as the Beta must had sensed the shift in Eren's mood. “Yeah. He says it'll be another week before he's home. Sorry to have to burden you.”

“Not a burden in the least,” Armin insisted. “I know it's silly, and I'm kind of embarrassed for even admitting it, but I got so used to sleeping in a bunkhouse full of boys that having my own room, closet that it is, is kind of unnerving.” 

“Yeah, the week I spent at home back in my old room before marrying Commander Erwin was a little bizarre,” Eren admitted. “It actually seems more normal to be sleeping next to another person than alone.” Eren grinned. “And Erwin snores only a little bit.”  


* * *

 

“Tut, tut, Erwin,” Sir Gustav tutted from across the table. “You haven't touched your meal. Try the cheese souffle, it is divine.”

Erwin raised a brow but bit his tongue. The spread was impressive, more decadent than his own wedding feast. This noble lived well, too well in fact. Erwin would report him to the board of food conservation if he weren't trying to weasel some money out of the pompous ass. 

“That it is, Sir Gustav, that it is,” Erwin complimented after his first bite of the airy, cheesy goodness. “Surely you have the most talented cook in the Walls.”

“Now, Erwin,” Sir Gustav admonished. “You know that your buttery words cannot slip me from my purse. It will take a great deal more than noble speeches about the betterment of mankind to part me with my money.”

“Such as?” Erwin inquired, sensing there was no point in keeping up the pretense.

“I need to see exactly where my donations goes, what it does. I think it is only fair that I come down to investigate the Survey Corps with my own eyes.”

“Then you must do me the honor of dining at my house, as you have spared no expense to display your own hospitality here.”

Sir Gustav cleared his throat. “Quite generous of you, Erwin, I do believe I will take you up on that.” Spearing a butter-drenched new potato, the rotund man popped it into his mouth before adding, “And then I will finally be able to meet the significant other who has been undoubtedly pining for you.”

This made Erwin chuckle. “I cannot imagine Eren pining for anyone.”

“Still,” Gustav sliced into his lamb, a peculiar glint in his eyes Erwin did not care for. “You were arranged with the elusive male Omega. What a treasure you have found yourself with, Erwin.”

“Eren would be a treasure to me no matter what his class,” Erwin replied chivalrously.

  

Later that night, as Erwin was preparing for bed, a chambermaid stopped by his room to give him a hot mug of steeped herbs, like the herbal 'tea' Eren made him every night at home. Lemon thyme and sage.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Erwin said as he wrapped his hands around the mug, pleased the summer rain cooled the air enough for him to enjoy it. “I'm missing home.” 

“You'll be back soon enough,” The chambermaid prompted, turning to go. She hesitated at the door, looking back at Erwin as if she meant to say something but was unsure if she ought to. 

“Yes?” Erwin prompted curiously.

“Does Sir Gustav really mean to visit you? In your home? And be around your spouse?”

“He's a man who cares enormously where his money goes, so yes, I imagine he will follow through with his plans to understand the Survey Corps and yes, I will return the hospitality he has shown me here.”

“Is it true you're married to an Omega?” Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

“Yes...” Erwin's eyes darkened; he did not like where this conversation was headed.

“My sister worked for Sir Gustav's cousin, Lady Jocasta. Two summers back, he was staying with the Lady and happened upon my sister's room when she was in heat. She'd secluded herself as always and to this day has no idea how he found her; he must have followed her. She hadn't been claimed ever, and he...he took advantage of her compromised state.”

Erwin felt the color drain from his face and his blood turn as hot as the water in his mug.

“He never claimed her, never acknowledged his deed and now my sister is raising a child by herself, earning less than half of what she made as a maid.”

His throat was dry, but Erwin kept a clear head. “Thank you for sharing this with me, I will utilize this information and caution myself accordingly.”

As Erwin suspected, there was nothing 'noble' about Sir Gustav; the repulsive man embodied all of the worst possible traits of an Alpha. Such a crime was unimaginable to Erwin, who was still internally beating himself up over touching his own husband too familiarly before Eren was ready. Every time he recalled the incident, Erwin felt sick to his stomach - and thankful Eren had discovered his Omega yelp to make him back off. An Omega in the full throes of their heat would not have the presence of mind to do such a thing, and Gustav knew precisely what he was doing when he slipped up to the servants quarters. Revolting.  
Though in dire need of his fiscal contribution, Erwin was not keen on having this human waste anywhere near Eren. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Erwin was left with no other choice than to finish his herbal tea and sleep on the matter.

 

* * *

  

The subsequent week was quickly becoming an exercise in psychological agony for Eren, though he kept a brave face so his friends and superior officers would not worry over him. His facade began to crack at day thirteen without Erwin, however, when Eren became so distractedly distant in a lecture on titan killing tactics in open fields by Hange and Levi that he didn't notice when Hange called on him to speak. Mortified, he mumbled an apology before half-assed his answer. Ignoring the dark looks Levi shot him, Eren pretending to be engrossed in his notes. He hoped Captain Levi was not suspecting Eren was willfully misbahving, especially since the superior officer did not bother to share the contents of Erwin's letter with him. Eren didn't mind, he understood there was a larger problem within the infrastructure of their government - something yet again Trainees Corps did not prepare him for. He would just have to suffer with Levi's glares as he continued to trudge through each miserable day.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mikasa cast him knowing looks, and Armin found ways to pass along soft, and friendly touches to Eren to comfort the brunet boy. Levi, the most keenly aware and least tactful, eventually cornered Eren once more and confronted rather than comforted.

“It's not the end of the world, Jaeger. Pull yourself together and hang in there.”

“S-sir?” Eren hiccuped, looking around worriedly to make sure no one was paying attention to them as Levi had come up to him at the stables.

“Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about; you're walking around like a lovesick puppy. I know you're an Omega, passive and dependent on your Alpha's dick calling the shots, but until Erwin gets back, you're going to have to at least make an attempt at self-sufficiency.”

Mouth agape, Eren began to sputter and stammer at Captain Levi's harsh words. “Sir! I'm not dependent on my Alpha's dick,” even repeating the heinous words caused Eren to turn beet red, “I'm simply a little distracted today, that's all! I promise I'll be more focused tomorrow.”

“Oh, no. You're taking tomorrow off to get your head out of your ass. I don't say these words to be cruel, you know, but dozing off as we prepare you for the world outside the walls can mean the difference between life or death.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren nodded. “I'll do better.”

Levi crossed his arms, eyeing the young man. “Good. Because if your dumb ass dies on your first expedition, _I'm_ going to have to be the one who deals with a mopey, mourning Alpha Commander for the rest of my fucking life.”

Saluting his captain, Eren declared, “I will not let my dumb ass die on my first expedition, sir!”

“See that you don't, Jaeger,” Levi warned, leaving the young recruit with one last lingering glare.

 

 

“Geez, Eren,” Armin huffed in exasperation as Eren relayed his run in with Levi when they walked home that evening. 

“I can't help it,” Eren insisted, feeling a bit pouty after being scolded so much. “I want to focus, but my brain keeps drifting off. It doesn't help that I have kind of a sore throat.” Eren rubbed the length of his throat for emphasis, feeling swollen and achey.

“Hmmm,” Armin hummed, giving his friend a worried albeit brief side glance. “Have you spoken with a doctor?”

“No.”

“Perhaps Levi was right to tell you to take tomorrow off, then,” Armin observed.

“Yeah, maybe you're,” Eren came to a halt ten meters from his home as he noticed a carriage driving away. His heart leapt in his throat as he turned to Armin for confirmation.

“What are you waiting for, you goon?” Armin laughed, giving his best friend a playful nudge. “I can come back tomorrow for my things.”

With gratitude in his eyes and smile, Eren dashed off towards the cottage, bursting in the unlocked door as if he expected to see Erwin waiting there. All was silent and still, just as Eren had left it earlier that morning. Just as Eren turned to call out a false alarm to Armin, he heard a shuffle of furniture against the wood floor from upstairs. After he closed the front door, Eren dashed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, stopping just at the threshold of his bedroom where he saw Erwin casually unpacking.

“You're back.” 

Peering at Eren over his shoulder, Erwin greeted his husband with a smile. “Hello there. I thought I would unpack first before heading over to-”

Whatever Erwin was going to say was lost to the ether as Eren closed the distance between them in a running start before leaping into his husband's unsuspecting but sturdy arms.

“I missed you,” Eren whispered hoarsely against the collar of Erwin's shirt. 

“Oh, Eren,” Erwin breathed, deeply inhaling his spouse's scent. Was it his imagination, or did Eren's aroma intensify during his absence? Or did his absence intensify his sensitivity to Eren's scent? “You have no idea how pleased I am to be home.”

Obliging Eren's uncharacteristic sudden demands for cuddles, Erwin did not foresee himself getting to work for the rest of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rocks back and forth* All I wanted was this awesome, smutty fanfic filled with A/B/O tropes and no stupid plots…why does my brain force me to maintain things like logic and relationship building and conflict and character development…Look how long that stupid chapter was, and no smut anywhere! Sigh. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> As always, I love reading your comments and you're welcome to come visit me on tumblr at http://www.shitty-brat-eren.tumblr.com - the tag for this fanfic is "Fic BNandN" (minus quotes)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -flops- I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but what else is new? I could ask someone to preview it, but I am at the point where I just can't read another word, you know? I don't know what this is - filler? continued plot? - it's 90% dialogue. Sigh. Shrug. As always, come bug me on tumblr at [shitty-brat-eren](http://www.shitty-brat-eren.tumblr.com).

“You look tired, pet,” Erwin mused as he stroked Eren's cheek with the back of his hand. They were cuddled up on the sofa, Eren going directly for his pajamas after dinner despite the sun still lingering in the sky and Erwin in his civilian attire. Eren just longed to feel cozy, and he was doing a damn fine job of it all curled up on his husband's lap, face smooshed against the older man's broad chest.

“I am tired,” Eren admitted, feeling rather honest and raw about his feelings, as the sting from Levi's earlier words lingered. “Captain Levi ordered me to stay home tomorrow, sir. I drifted off during a lecture.”

“Are you feeling well? You are rather warm.” Erwin pressed his palm to Eren's forehead.

“I have a sore throat.”

“Hm. Probably a cold. Yes, I agree with Levi. Stay home in bed tomorrow.” Erwin kissed the top of Eren's head.

“Maybe you shouldn't kiss me!” Eren lightly cried. “Maybe I should sleep downstairs, or you should if I contaminated the bedroom?”

“I'll be fine,” Erwin mumbled, snuggling Eren closer against his chest. “I'm not letting you go for a long time now.”

Drowsily, Eren smiled up at his spouse, unable to figure out why those words sounded so incredibly comforting to him. Erwin never touched the back of his neck, either, and kept his caresses rigidly above the waist. Eren just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep to the drum of Erwin's steady heartbeat. Be protected, held and cared for.  
 _How can I feel so miserable and so comforted at the same time?_ Eren idly wondered. He gave a start as he felt himself hoisted into the air; Erwin had stood up, carrying Eren with him.  
  
“Let's get you into bed,” Erwin said, heading towards the stairs. There was actually quite a lot of official unofficial Survey Corps business Erwin needed to discuss with his husband, but the intoxicating scent of his Omega mingled with his overall relief of home sweet home lured Erwin away from duty. Just this once. 

Once Eren was tucked into bed, Erwin proceeded to finish unpacking and change his clothes. Watching his husband move about their bedroom, Eren could not shake the warm, hazy lovey feeling swelling in his chest. 

“Was it a successful trip?” Eren asked, his eyes roaming over Erwin's broad back and chest as the strapping man removed his shirt. Eren's mouth watered merely looking at his husband. 

“For the most part,” Erwin replied, acutely aware of the intensity with which Eren stared at him. “Did Levi share the contents of my second letter?”

“No,” Eren replied. “He just took it and told me to buzz off.”

Gently chuckling under his breath, Erwin finished disrobing and climbed into bed, cuddling Eren against his chest with one arm.

“Thank you for delivering it to him,” Erwin said, kissing Eren atop his head. “Only Levi, Mike and Hange know about the interception of my 'official' letters, and I do not wish for it to become public knowledge.” He smirked playfully down at his husband. “We wouldn't want the Military Police to think their efforts are in vain; they may get their feelings hurt.”

“Why do they care anyway?”  
  
“That's a good question, Eren,” Erwin sighed, running his fingers through Eren's soft, perpetually messy brown hair. “It seems there are factions of humanity which do not agree my methods, and want to ensure their own dirty secrets are never found out.”

“Well, you were gone for too long,” Eren complained, pulling Erwin on top of him. The taller man raised his eyebrows and kept his weight on his elbows on either side of Eren.

“Oh? I thought you were rather eager to send me off. I almost thought you would change the locks before I got back.”

“Shut up, stop teasing me,” Eren growled, silencing the other man with an insistent kiss. Kisses turned heated, deeper with need and want; hands began roaming, prying and pushing away pajamas until they were both naked, Eren pinned under Erwin as before, writhing wantonly. 

“Now?” Erwin asked breathlessly, not taking any chances.

“Please, yes,” Eren moaned, his legs spread apart. His skin felt on fire, whether it was from the fever or desire, he was unsure of. All he could think about was Erwin taking him, claiming him. Fucking, whatever it entailed, was the only logical thought and impulse in his head, despite his ignorance.

Balancing his weight on one arm, Erwin slid the other down Eren's taut, hot body. After giving the hard cock a couple of teasing strokes, his fingertips traveled downward, coming to knead the flesh right at Eren's thigh and buttocks. 

Had he a rational thought in his head, Eren would have been mortified at the whimpering noises leaking out of his mouth, an Omega's beg for their Alpha to placate their need. It was equally melodious and obnoxious for Erwin to hear; desperate as he was to mollify his betrothed, he wanted to focus on his task and not have his already surfaced Alpha instincts be rubbed raw.

“Shhh,” Erwin commanded, covering Eren's mouth with a silencing kiss. His fingers instinctively went for Eren's entrance. To their equal horror and astonishment, they found Eren slick.

Gasping as they pulled away from one another, Eren scrambled out from under his husband, hesitantly touching himself as if he could not believe it. The substance was mostly clear, thick and warm, and utterly terrifying as Eren stared at his coated fingertips.

“It's all right, Eren,” Erwin said calmly, sitting back on his heels. “You're just about to go in heat, that's it. Heh. See, you're an Omega after all!”

“Are you shitting me?!” Eren screamed, quaking with rage and fear. “We almost did it! We almost fucked and you could have done something so horrible and ruinous to my life!” He didn't notice the flinch Erwin expressed at Eren's hurtful words. Eren held out the hand with the offending liquid on it. “How could you not smell it on me?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't know for sure,” Erwin muttered, ashamed at himself for being too bewitched by the scent to recognize it for what it was. “I just wanted to be near you after not having seen you for so long...” Attempting to stroke Eren's thigh, he winced as his hand was slapped. 

“No, don't touch me!” Eren gasped, pain and humiliation in his face. “I don't know what I'd do if you did...” He looked his husband over, longing for that powerful body to just overpower him. Fighting to stay in his right mind even as his body urged him to let the Alpha make it better, Eren knew it wouldn't be long now before he was totally helpless to his biological urge to mate and reproduce. “I'd be so helpless...” Eren started, his chest heaving, his head swimming as his eyes leveled. God, was Erwin's cock always so big? He just wanted to get on all fours and let his husband grab him by the...Shaking himself suddenly, Eren hopped out of bed and quickly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door as he had a month ago. 

“Go get Armin!” Eren ordered from the other side of the door.

“What?” Erwin asked, perplexed and unsure if he had heard correctly. 

“Go get Armin!” Eren repeated more forcefully.

Sighing, Erwin climbed off the bed and gathered his clothes again. Looks like he would make it to headquarters tonight after all.

 

* * *

 

“Is Armin Arlert present?”

“Yes, Commander,” Armin maneuvered through the dormitory, nearly avoiding a collision with a wayward pillow meant for Mylius' head. Stepping out into the hall, Armin closed the door behind him and stood at attention. “How can I assist you, sir?”

“At ease,” Erwin insisted, keeping his voice low. “Armin, it seems I must burden you to stay with Eren for a little while longer.”

Confusion settled over Armin's features. “Are you leaving again, sir?” 

“Yes...I'll be moving into my old quarters here. Temporarily, of course.”

Realization dawned. “It wasn't a cold Eren was coming down with then?” 

“No.”

“Is he all right?”

“Just scared.” 

“I bet,” Armin said, thinking his commanding officer looked a bit spooked himself. “I'll leave straightaway; I left my belongings there anyway.”

“Thank you, Armin. Please, send me notes every day. I want to know Eren is all right and if there is anything needed; food from the market, anything.”

Armin nodded and took off.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren lay on the bathroom floor, jerking himself off with one hand while the other arm was thrown over his eyes.

“Eren?”

“Armin?” Eren whimpered, feeling just as pathetic as he sounded. 

“I'm here. Do you want to open the door?” 

“Where's Erwin?”

“At the Survey Corps HQ.”

“He must hate me,” Eren grumbled miserably.

“Of course he doesn't hate you. Why would you think such an awful thought?”

“Because I keep pushing him away when I don't mean to,” Eren growled in frustration.

“Eren, you both knew this day would occur. Frankly, I'm not surprised it happened the day he returned from his journey. You grew accustomed to him being here and your body reacted as soon as he returned.”

“Exactly! He'd _just_ got home, and I had to go into heat and kick him out of his own house.”

“It's all temporary, Eren,” Armin said reassuringly. He paused, feeling his skills as a Beta were only half utilized through the door. “You want to come out now?”

“No. I'm embarrassed.”

“You don't need to be, this is all part of nature, Eren. I'm your best friend; it really isn't weird at all.”

“Trying being on this side of the door,” Eren grumbled, scowling at his infernal arousal.

 

* * *

 

 

Peeking in to Erwin's old quarters, Levi spied the blond man toiling away under the light of a kerosene lamp.

“I thought I saw you skulking around,” Levi commented, quietly shutting the door behind him. “What are you doing?" 

“Sorting the mountain of paperwork left on my desk during my absence,” Erwin answered. 

“You should go home to Eren,” Levi said, leaning against the doorway. “He was acting out of it earlier.” 

“I went home, thank you very much,” Erwin replied a little more tersely than intended.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I'll be here for the week or so, give or take.”

“You have a lover's spat?” Levi asked before the obvious answer smacked him. “Oh. Really. Now?” 

“Now.” 

“Tch. Your brat has the ill timing of a Titan attack.” 

“He can't help it, Levi.”

“Cock blocking you left and right...”

“Yes, thank you, Levi.”

Twisting his mouth, Levi debated his commander before offering, “He's a nice kid, Erwin. Why don't you go home and make yourself a couple of babies? Maybe that'd entice you to be less of a workaholic, straining your weary old eyes in such shitty light.”

“I married a soldier, Levi. Not a housewife.”

“He can't be both?”

Erwin looked at his subordinate knowingly. Levi shrugged. A gentle rapping on the door interrupted them.

“Come in,” Erwin ordered, unsurprised when Mike entered.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Levi, stay, I could use your counsel too,” Erwin added as Levi moved to go. “I have a dilemma with a noble named Gustav Weinzheimer. Do you know of him?”

“Just the usual,” Mike answered, his arms crossed against his chest. “Oafish. Miserly. Gouty. Lecherous.”

“And it's the very latter of which I am personally concerned with,” Erwin replied grimly. He related the woes the loutish Weinzheimer caused to his confidants, summing it up with his concerns for Eren's well being.

“Were you able to warn Eren?” Mike inquired.

“Unfortunately, no,” the 13th Commander admitted with a grimace. “And with Weinzheimer due at the end of the week, and Eren now in heat, I'm at a loss for the logical response.”

“You just returned, Erwin,” Levi reasoned. “Don't be so hard on yourself. Sleep on it; the answer will come to you soon.”

“That was amazingly sweet, Levi,” Mike observed. 

“Like a sweet punch to the dick?” Levi cautioned, raising his fist precariously. 

Erwin rubbed his temples as Mike grabbed Levi by the head, briefly immobilizing the shorter man as Levi took a swing at him.

“Your support is noted, men. Levi is probably right; I shall strategize this predicament after a full night's rest.”

Figuring that was their clue to scram, Mike and Levi abruptly ceased their squabbling and focused on their haggard commander.

“Of course I'm right,” Levi huffed, scowling at Mike when the obscenely taller man nudged him. “I mean, we'll worry about it tomorrow. Just go to sleep.”

“Thank you,” Erwin sighed, nodding wearily at his friends let themselves out.

 

* * *

 

 

Lost in the fog of his heat, Eren mumbled against Armin, “Where's Erwin?”

  
“Commander Erwin is at work, I'm sure,” Armin replied, keeping one arm securely around Eren while he held up a book with the other hand. He was tired, having foolishly attempted to sleep normal hours; Armin quickly learned to sleep whenever Eren managed to pass out. Utilizing the breaks between 'spells' of Eren's heat, Armin typically had just enough time to use the restroom and fix up some food.

“I think he should be here with me, don't you?” Eren said, not even registering what he was saying. “I want him near me.” 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” 

“We could have a baby...wouldn't that be lovely?” 

“Not especially,” Armin said, eyeing his friend. “You're a soldier, Eren. You must soldier through this. You don't want children, not yet anyway, remember?”

“But Erwin would be such a good father,” Eren argued, a dopey grin on his face. “He's so good to me, Armin. Why won't you let him come home?”

“You don't want him home, Eren. Trust me.”

“But what if we're careful? Erwin-”

“Talk about something else, Eren,” Armin interrupted, noticing the perspiration he had dabbed away minutes before returning in bigger drops.

“Why?”

“Because discussing the Commander seems to agitate your heat further.”

Unconvinced, Eren pouted but ceased further arguments. Armin ached to see his friend so compromised due to his biology; Eren had a good heart, but to witness him so unrecognizably vulnerable was heartbreaking. On one hand, Armin felt like a monster for denying a natural instinct of the Omega; on the other, he was following through with Eren's wishes to remain child-free until he arrived at that desire of his own free will, rather than bending to the will of his uncontrollable instinct. Armin merely thanked his lucky stars he would likely not have to go through this again; the herbal contraceptives will relieve him of any future Omega-in-heat sitting.

* * *

 

Erwin folded the latest note from Armin as Levi entered the office, arms crossed and waiting.

“Levi, I have a favor,” 

“No.” 

“You haven't even heard what I am going to ask.” 

“No.”

“Armin must be a little worse for wear, having been cooped up with Eren for the last four days, and probably going a little stir crazy in the house. As a new recruit, he ought to be learning everything about our upcoming expedition. Not to mention, Arlert is one of our best and brightest, so it discredits him to take him away from this vital learning time. While I appreciate his assistance with Eren, I cannot solely rely on him.”

“No.”

“It would mean the world to me if you,”

“No.”

“...Could watch over Eren for me in his difficult time.”

“No.”

“I don't trust anyone else for the job. Mike clearly cannot, Hange is experimenting with her titans day and night and giving lectures...You three are the only people I trust enough to even confide in.”

“No.” 

“This is his first heat, Levi,” Erwin confided.

Levi stared at his commanding officer for a few minutes before snarking, “Bit of a late bloomer, isn't he?”

“Yes,” Erwin sighed. “Which is why it has been extremely difficult.”

“Doesn't Eren have a sister?”

“Alpha.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Levi thought back. “Black hair, exotic features, homicidal stoicism?” 

“That would be her.”

Levi seemed to contemplate the request. “Fine, but if shit gets weird, I'm tagging blondie back in.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Armin was cutting up a pile of fresh fruit for a light salad; between the sweltering humidity of summer and up in the bedroom where Eren was sequestered, neither young man could stomach hot food. His task was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the front door, and Armin was surprised to see Captain Levi scowling at him when he answered.

“Your backup has arrived,” Levi announced flatly.

“What?” Armin asked, stepping aside to let the Captain in.

“Erwin has his knickers in a wad thinking his precious wife is having a rough go of it, and he's gathered you must be ready to kill the horny brat, so he sent me to relieve you of your duties. You can return to the HQ and rest for the remainder of the day and continue back to your schedule and duties tomorrow.” 

“What? No, no, I can handle it. We're doing just fine,” Armin yawned, aware even he would not believe himself. Levi clapped a sympathetic but inarguable hand on his shoulder. 

“Soldier. My orders are never optional.”

“Yes, sir,” Armin replied with less enthusiasm than was in his heart. “Let me just finish up lunch.” Leading the way into the kitchen, Armin completed the fruit salad and added it on the plate with cold smoked fish and a wedge of cheese. “For when he wakes up.”

“I'll take it up to him,” Levi said, taking hold of the plate before Armin could protest. “You may gather your belongings and focus on yourself if you wish.”

“Yes, sir,” Armin replied wearily, so grateful that a full day of rest was within his grasp that he failed to salute his commanding officer as they parted ways.

  
The stench of the Omega's heat made Levi pause at the threshold of the bedroom door. Wrinkling his nose, the Beta proceeded, setting the tray atop the trunk pushed against the end of the bed. Eren stirred, probably at the smell of food, and sat up, bleary eyed and bed head.

“Captain?” Eren mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Where's Armin?”

“Gratefully dashing to the nearest shower,” Levi replied coarsely, holding up the plate and waiting until Eren sat up properly before handing it to him. “I realize he's your best friend, and your bonded Beta, but he's as new as this as you are so Erwin thought it wise for Armin to get some rest. Maybe he'll come back in a couple of days, depending on how long your heat lasts.”

Nodding through massive bites of food, Eren looked up when he finally noticed Levi watching him expectantly.

“What's up?” Eren asked through a mouthful of fruit. 

“Nothing that happens in this room leaves this room, got it?” 

Eren blanched, hastily swallowed his food and cried, “I'm a married man!”

Realizing the implication of his words with a wince, Levi added with a growl, “Not like that, pervert!” Ignoring the apprehensive confusion on Eren's face, Levi climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged across from his ward. “Listen, I don't want to alarm you in your fragile state or anything, but since I have your attention between heat spells, I figure someone ought to tell you about this royal prick our hapless Commander invited down.” Levi waited until Eren acknowledged he had spoken with a curious glance before continuing. “A real piece of work, this guy; he is the personification of everything shitty about Alphas: egomaniac, gluttonous, self-serving and worst of all, wants to bang every Omega he comes across. We would never bother with such a beast, but we still need a fuck load of gold for our expedition.”

“All right...”

“Problem is,” Levi said with a maliciously amused grin. “Your husband is gonna rip this guy's fat head off if he makes the moves on you.”

Popping a grape into his mouth, Eren idly munched as he let that information ruminate. “That's kinda sweet.”

“Fucking endearing, right? Except we can't afford it and you'll be a widower before you reach your sixteenth birthday.”

“So what do we do?” Eren asked. Levi took the now empty plate, setting it back on the tray before coming to rest his back against the headboard, pulling Eren close next to him.

“ _You_ get through your heat and pray it ends before Sunday when this dickless wonder is due. We've come up with a couple of plans, none of them stellar, but better than nothing. I think we should relocate you to the cellar of the Survey Corps HQ; we have a couple of single dorm rooms down there and past Omega's have used them during their heats.” He wrinkled his nose again as he said more to himself, “It's so rare the Corps has Omega recruits, though...Someone will have to clean it up. Anyway. Mike suggested cooking something particularly pungent to cover up the scent; nothing would mask it if you were still in the middle of it, but lingering traces can easily be hidden in the odor of sauerkraut and onions.”

Eren made a face, which Levi chuckled at. “Of course, Erwin always has back up, so he'll turn this intimate dinner into a full blown summer feast and all of your Corps brothers and sisters will be there, a subtle intimidation tactic. He wouldn't be able to outright say we're doing anything, but the message will be clear enough.” Levi was surprised to see a rather miserable look on Eren's face. “Hey, what's the matter? They're not the best of ideas, but considering everything we've had on our plate since Erwin got back-”

“No, it's not that,” Eren replied morosely. “I was trained in hand-to-hand combat, not to mention slaying mother fucking titans. I'm number five in my class! I can handle one grabby fat cat.” 

“Hey, Eren,” Levi slipped an arm around Eren's shoulders and squeezed the far shoulder. “No one is saying you can't handle this guy. But it takes finesse to handle such a buffoon; finesse neither you nor I possess. I understand your frustration; I have it too when dealing with people like this. Which is why I wanted to be the one to tell you about this clown.” 

Relieved that Eren seemed to finally get it, Levi decided to help further relax and comfort the young man. “Hey. Lie down on your stomach, flat as you can.” Eren at least tried not look suspicious, but complied, hugging Erwin's pillow close under him as Levi straddled his hips and began a deep but chaste massage. Pleased to see Eren's able to doze and adapt to calming techniques through his heat spells, Levi worked his ministrations from Eren's scalp to his lower back, then from the bottom of his feet up to his knees.

“Thank you, Captain Levi,” Eren sighed late that night after one particularly rough spell where the arousal was almost to the point of pain, and Levi saw the struggle it took for Eren not to run off and find his Alpha.  
  
“Don't worry about it, Eren,” Levi replied, stretching in the middle of the room as he gathered some spare towels for himself so he could take a shower once Eren fell asleep.

“How did you get so good at this?” Eren inquired innocently.

Shrugging, Levi said evasively, “Picked up some things here and there.”

“You're like the big brother I never had,” Eren mumbled. 

Levi stiffened as the words sliced through him like a frozen dagger. He knew the boy was just grateful for the care Levi showed him, but that did not make the words any less painful. Frowning, Levi stared heavily at the Omega and replied frostily, “I'm not your big brother, Eren.” 

Blissfully, Eren was fast asleep, unable to detectr the bite in Levi's words or sadness in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was that? Did humanity's strongest seriously just hijack my chapter?! What a douche-canoe. In all seriousness, I'm not going to get too deeply into it, but if you're caught up on A Choice Without Regrets I think you can gage where I was going. I also lingered on Eren's heat a LOT longer than I originally intended. Ah, well. I promise the next chapter will return to EruRen, but I cannot promise quality in dealing with the conflict I set up. Conflict is not my forté. But I could write 20 pages of dialogue no problem! Heh. Anyway. Thanks for your continued readership, it means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite ill and unsure when I'll be on the mend, however I wanted to get this chapter out because it feels like I've been working on it forever and it kept growing and growing…sorry for inconsistencies and errors. I'll blame the illness. ~.~ Anyway, enjoy.

Stepping out of the bath, Eren grabbed his towel and proceeded to dry himself off. For the most part, his heat was over. He was no longer fertile; the bizarre secretion slightly remained, but it did not ooze down his thighs as it had throughout the week, and he was clearheaded, able to process rational thought. Best of all, Erwin was able to move back into the house as Eren, Levi and Armin scrubbed it from head to toe, eliminating the lingering odor of his heat. As Eren vigorously dried his wet hair, he thought about what he was going to say to Erwin. Sorry was beyond insufficient, and Eren wracked his brains ruminating on an adequate atonement.

Halfway through dressing, he heard the front door open and familiar footsteps tromp through the ground floor as if looking for something.

“Eren? Are you home?”

“Upstairs!” Eren called, his heart quickening as heavy footsteps hastened towards him.

Keeping his eyes on the door, poised sillily with his arms through the sleeves of a shirt not yet on him, Eren greeted Erwin with an apologetic smile.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked, looking more unsure than Eren cared to see him.

“Better,” Eren assured his husband. Erwin closed the distance between them, taking Eren in his arms. “I'm so sorry, sir.”

“Why?” Erwin asked, running his fingers through Eren's freshly washed hair. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“For being so rude to you last week,” Eren explained, inhaling the scent of Erwin from his shirt. “For kicking you out of our home and behaving so childishly.”

“No,” Erwin said firmly, caressing Eren's cheek. “You made the correct move. We needed to separate immediately before we lost our senses.”

“Thankfully we won't have a close call like that again,” Eren said, stepping out of Erwin's embrace to finish dressing. “I'm taking the contraceptive tea from here on out.”

“Right,” Erwin replied emotionlessly.

“In fact, I was planning to visit Market Square today. Do we need anything else?”

“Yes, actually,” Erwin replied, his voice springing back from the moment of reverie. “Our esteemed guest will be arriving late tonight and first thing tomorrow morning he will be spending the day shadowing me at the Survey Corps. I will pawn him off to Hange at some point when I need to get real work done, and he will join us for dinner tomorrow evening. I have most everything, save for a few last minute provisions.”

“You have something up your sleeve, don't you?” Eren asked suspiciously.

“Of course not,” Erwin scoffed lightly. “Come on, let's go to the Market Square together.”

 

* * *

 

They shopped for their own groceries at the open-air market and then parted ways when Erwin went to look for a bottle of wine.

“You're better off without me, then,” Eren said with a dismissive wave. He wasn't fond of alcohol and imbibed sparingly on special occasions when tradition dictated. “I'm going to the herbs and spices row. Meet you at the front entrance in ten minutes?”

With a nod and an affectionate hair ruffle, Erwin parted ways, leaving Eren to run his special task. Keeping a trained eye on the rows of stalls selling freshly packed, fragrant herbs and aromatic flora, Eren stopped only when he found the vendor specializing in medicinal herbal remedies.

“How may I help you, son?” The crone behind the stall asked, briefly looking up from her sachet of lavender, bay, and rosemary. “Uhm,” Eren looked around to make sure there were no prying ears. Once another customer had passed by, Eren cleared his throat nervously and stated what he was looking for.

“Ah! Yes,” She set down the bundle she was working on and scuttled to the back of her booth where a long cabinet stood, organized sealed jars with various mixtures in tidy rows. Plucking one of these jars down, she turned towards Eren. “You are rather young for this,” she remarked, her wrinkled, bony hands clutching the jar tightly.

Eren held up his left hand to show her his wedding ring. “It's necessary.”

“I see,” she said, still eyeing him as if debating whether to sell the contraceptive to him. “Now. The longer ones take this, the more potent it becomes in the system.”

“Sounds brilliant to me,” Eren huffed with a twitching smile.

“Meaning that if there comes a time when one wishes to have a family, it may be difficult to conceive. Depending on how long one has been taking the tea, of course.”

Sobered by this news, Eren spared just the appropriate amount of contemplation before giving her one solid nod of affirmation. “I'll take it.”

“Sold,” she said with a shrug. “I do recommend coming by at the end of summer to purchase another jar to see you through the winter, just in case of a cold snap.”

“Will do,” Eren muttered as he passed her his money. He was unsure if she'd assumed it was for him directly, or his spouse. Only a smattering of people even knew he was married, let alone to whom. Once she handed him the jar, he buried it beneath his other goods in the basket he carried on one arm.

“A cup every day starting the moment pre-cycle symptoms begin to exhibit themselves, then twice a day during the cycle. Instructions are on the scroll attached to the ribbon around the jar's neck.”

“Thanks,” Eren mumbled, taking a cautious step backwards as a woman with three young and noisy children crowded the stall. Satisfied to have this task over and done with, Eren swiftly returned to the entrance of Market Square to meet up with Erwin before they walked home together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did Lord What's-his-face seem in good spirits tonight?” Eren asked as he emerged from the bathroom later that night, readied for bed in his braise.

“A little out of sorts from the long journey, but nothing a good night's sleep won't cure,” Erwin absently mumbled, never lifting his eyes from the paperwork in his hands. “And his name is Lord Weinzheimer,” Erwin added sternly. “You ought to learn it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” Eren sighed petulantly as he crawled under his freshly laundered blankets. Settling on his side, Eren fixed his gaze on his husband, who had returned to whatever work he brought home with him.

“Are you scared of him?”

“Not scared,” Erwin answered. “Just wary.”

Eren lay in contemplative silence, peeking at his husband every now and again as he waged an internal war with himself. He hated the idea that there was so much fuss over something he felt he could control; that people who clearly had more important tasks to accomplish were wasting their valuable time catering to what Eren deemed as a silly inconvenience.  
  
 _This wouldn't have to be a big deal if Erwin simply claimed me,_ Eren thought to himself. _It's probably not all that involved anyway. One night. Over and done with. Yeah. Why did I even make such a fuss over it anyway?_

“Erwin,” Eren prompted, laying a gentle hand on Erwin's forearm. He waited until his husband looked down at him expectantly before continuing. Or tried to continue, since no sound came from his mouth. His throat dried as words shriveled up on his tongue. “Uhm. You know...we could just fix this ourselves and not...uhm...worry about it tomorrow.”

Confusion hazed over Erwin's features as the blond worked out what Eren was saying to him, as Eren was unable to offer a deeper explanation. Realization dawned, softening Erwin's features as he set aside his paperwork and clapped a warm, soothing hand against Eren's ear, cupping his face partially.

“No, dear. Firstly, being mated is only a warding caution. Who knows if it would work on someone so heinous. Secondly, I sense hesitation in you still and I don't want it to be like that between us, ever. We're going to wait until you are ready. Lastly,” Erwin leaned down and kissed the younger boy softly on the lips. Drawing back, the older man added, “I don't want our first time to be under these circumstances.”

“All right,” Eren breathed, feeling a little warm despite his hesitation. Covering Erwin's hand with his own, Eren caressed the skin as he retorted, “You know. Just because I don't want to go all of the way tonight doesn't mean I don't wanna go _some_ of the way.”

Matching lewd smiles graced their amused faces before Erwin twisted back to blow out the light.

* * *

 

Their morning was bright and painfully early. Eren and Erwin parted ways as soon as they stepped outside, each heading for the Survey Corps HQ but for entirely different purposes.

“Good luck,” Eren wished to his husband, giving the other man an encouraging squeeze of his hand. Erwin's hardened expression softened, relishing how strong the smaller hand in his could be. Releasing Eren's hand reluctantly, Erwin touched the tips of Eren's messy brown hair.

“Thank you.”

Dismissing the gratitude with a faint pink blush and a dismissive wave, Eren changed the subject. “What time is our dinner with Lord Wienerschnitzel?”

“Ah, just go about your day as usual and come to the mess hall with the others at dinner.”  
  
“Am I eating with everyone else at headquarters?” Eren asked, unsure if he should feel dejected or elated at the thought of missing out on an intimate dinner with his husband and an alleged indecent buffoon of Sina. When Erwin merely stared at him, refusing to elaborated, Eren nodded, “All right,” and bestowed Erwin with a suspicious glare, but tactfully took the hint and ceased further questioning. Once headquarters was in sight, Eren gave his husband a playful shove. “Now go get that perv to donate a cartload of gold for our expedition!”  
  
Erwin laughed. “I'll do my best.”

 

 

Erwin's best managed to impress his immediate subordinates, who would have long given up on pleasing the insufferable oaf of a noble and his tirade of backhanded compliments and imbecilic advice only the affluent and insular could concoct. The 13th Commander permitted Levi only the briefest of exchanges with Lord Weinzheimer, fearing the tactless, mercurial man would give their guest a thorough and personal demonstration of why his epithet is humanity's strongest.

Levi's real assignment during this visit was to ensure Eren and the other new recruits kept busy and out of the way, as far from their guest as possible while still continuing their studies. The Captain had the brilliant idea of having them train with horses in their far fields, still visible on a tour but out of reach all the same.

“Ah, the very famous Survey Corps steeds,” Lord Weinzheimer clapped appreciatively as he and Erwin leaned against the fence and watched the recruits practice formation. “Bred for speed and intelligence.”  
  
“They are our pride and joy,” Erwin admitted, admiring the equine from afar.

“Speaking of which,” his guest segued. “Which one is your pride and joy?”

“Ah,” Erwin looked out towards the field, noting that a group were heading towards the infield. He smirked at the noble. “You will meet him tonight.”

Lord Weinzheimer chuckled knowingly at the Commander's tactful deflection.

“Come,” Erwin clapped a hand on the other man's beefy shoulder. “Let me introduce you to Squad Leader Hange Zoe. She is most anxious to tell you all about her titan research and just how your generous contribution can be utilized to further understand and eventually one day triumph over titans.”

Before the lord from the north could answer or be led away, a loud shriek accompanied by a panicked horse whinny was heard from the rapidly approaching group of recruits riding in. Erwin's eyes instantly sought out Eren, first assuring he was safe on his horse, before assessing the young, pig-tailed woman who was thrown from her horse was safe and merely embarrassed over the fuss around her.

“Never a dull moment here, hm?” The nobleman observed amusedly.

“No, indeed.”

 

 

On his way back from the stables, Eren was pulled aside by Levi.

“Jaeger, go down in the cellar and bring up another set of reins. Carolina's reins were worn and snapped when she pulled on the horse and he threw her.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren replied, going directly to fulfill his task. Three quarters down the winding, ever darkening stairwell, Eren realized his footsteps echoed in a most peculiar way. Shaking it off as he reached his destination, Eren found the storage room used for excess horse equipment and grabbed another rein. Just as he stepped out into the corridor, one hand poised on the door handle as he pulled it closed behind him, Eren gave a violent jolt as he discovered he was not alone.

“Holy shit, you scared me,” Eren gasped at the tall and broad man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Squinting in the dim light provided by a kerosene lamp in a sconce, Eren clutched tightly to the reins as he realized this man was a stranger. A well dressed stranger.

“Who, me? Scare a solider of the Survey Corps. Tosh.” the stranger cooed in a way that raised the hairs on Eren's arms. “I'm sure it will take a lot more to scare such a strong and tenacious young man such as yourself.” His thick lips curled. “Eren Smith.”

Tensing, Eren clutched the leather of the reins so tight he could feel his own heartbeat from the veins in his fist.

“Eren Jaeger, actually,” Eren spat before propelling himself forward, intending to march past the man a solid head taller than him. Weinzheimer was quicker, blocking Eren's escape.

“Poor Erwin!” The nobleman lamented, grasping Eren by the forearm, causing the young man to drop the reins. “His own betrothed refusing to take his name.” Gustav Weinzheimer made an exaggerated sniffing, directly above Eren's head, unpleasantly tickling his ear and worst of all, his neck – right above his scent gland. Attempting to shrug the leach away to no avail, Eren abruptly looked away with a sharp inhale. “And be taken, I see. Hm. Well. Well. Well. What a surprise this is indeed. I would have thought an Alpha like Erwin had enough pride in him to know how _essential_ it is to claim such a lovely prize. Whatever could be the delay, hm?”

Forcing himself to look away from the putrid Alpha, Eren swallowed down the lump of rage burning his throat. He wanted to take the leather reins and whip at the other man; grab his lumpy face and bite his ear right off before giving him a full demonstration of the hand-to-hand combat Eren learned in training. Eren resisted temptation, though, reminding himself over and over again about the money this vile excuse for human waste was going to donate to the Corps. Erwin needed it for their expedition, and Eren so desperately wanted to breathe the air outside of the Walls. A little pawing and teasing wasn't going to kill him...he could deal with it... _Just breathe, Jaeger. Breathe. You took a lot worse punishment in training._

“I've heard, well, very little about you, Eren. Tell me about yourself. You must be extraordinary to have captured the thirteenth Commander's heart.”

A flush of rage and embarrassment colored Eren's cheeks as he thought of the least volatile way to answer this despicable man.

“I'm not extraordinary in the least,” Eren insisted. “There's nothing really to tell. I'm from Shiganshina, I always wanted to be in the Survey Corps and now I am. End of story.”

“Doubtful,” Weinzheimer chortled. “No, no, Eren, I'm sure your story is just beginning.”  
  
"Commander Erwin is surely looking for you," Eren warned with a dry throat, failing to sound menacing.

“He thinks I am with your titan researcher, and she believes I am in the privy," Gustav explained before deeply inhaling Eren's scent again. "Are you aware what a precious gem you are, Eren?” The wretched man inquired.

Eren gave the man a brief flick of his eyes before following it up with a slight shake of his head.

“Beta's make up fifty percent of the human population, with Alpha's and Omega's split at twenty-five percent each. However, out of said twenty-five percent of the Omega population, twenty percent are dominated by females. Which makes you as rare as a jeweled stone.” He made to brush Eren's cheek with the back of his hand, but Eren was quick to pull his head back. Gustav gave a low, almost dangerous rumble of laughter. “No matter. You'll be more congenial after you hear what I have to offer.”

 _Not fucking likely,_ Eren thought with a vehement glare.

“I enjoy collecting rare and valuable things, Eren. Call it my life's work if you will. Some of these objects are intangible, of course, rather like experiences, but I collect them anyhow. One could even argue they are the most priceless of my collection. A rare gem such as yourself would be quite the triumph.” Eren closed his eyes as he felt the hot breath of the other man on his face. _Of course. He just sees me as an object to possess._ “Mind, I don't want the responsibility of you, just an opportunity.”

Eren's eyes opened halfway, though he kept his gaze steadily fixed at the wall, lest he gouge out the other man's eyeballs.

“Of course, I don't expect something for nothing,” Gustav reasoned as if he had not heard Eren talk at all. “For one evening in your esteemed company, I will not only donate the remaining funds needed for this expedition, but I will fund the entirety of the next expedition.”

Astonished, Eren's eyes flew open.

“Oh, now I have your attention. Yes, this means a great deal to your husband, doesn't it? To the entire Corps, I would imagine.”

Eren didn't dare answer him; it was bad enough he felt conflicted and that Weinzheimer caught the conflict in his eyes.

“You think on it. We will be spending more quality time together – at your lovely cottage, I do believe! Perhaps after a meal, some wine...you will have had time to come to the right answer.”

As if exculpated from a spell, Eren suddenly shook his head and gave a warning yelp, causing Lord Weinzheimer to step back and released Eren at long last. “Best be off now, young sir. Your Commander might be looking for you.”

With a lingering glare, Eren bolted up the stairs, the leather reins forgotten as survival instincts kicked in and told him to make a beeline directly for his Alpha.  
 _Erwin...Erwin will protect me_.  
Halfway towards his husband's office, however, Eren came to an abrupt halt in an upper level corridor. Chest heaving, he held his weight against the wall, first keeping a listen over his panting breath to ensure he hadn't been followed. Once assured he was alone, Eren sank to his knees and drooped his head.

 _I can't go running to Erwin with every little problem, like some simpering bitch Omega,_ Eren scolded himself. _What a fucking coward I am._

Shakily, Eren rose to his feet and took a multitude of deep, calming breaths. Reaching into his buttoned jacket pocket, Eren took out his wedding ring and slipped it on his finger. Staring at it, he felt a sense of calm wash over him, which was abruptly interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall, drawing closer and closer.

 _I don't think I can just stand here and take it,_ Eren resolved. _I'll just have to contend to spending the rest of my life apologizing to Erwin for smashing in this bastard's face._

“Eren?”

“Armin?” Eren gasped, his panic releasing its vice grip on him.

The blond rounded the corner, approaching Eren with disquietude in both mannerism and voice.

“Are you all right? You zipped upstairs so fast, you didn't even notice when I called after you.”

Eren opened his mouth to confess, but no words left his tongue. As vile and loathsome as Gustav Weinzheimer is, he nonetheless gave Eren a means to put an end to his husband's financial woes. They would be set for this year and next, and not have a single care. Erwin wouldn't have to leave him, or spend endless nights walking in circles from worry about where he would procure the funds for another expedition. All Eren would have to do is let that lecherous miscreant...Eren couldn't even finish the thought. The very idea of anyone but Erwin touching him churned Eren's stomach, and yet he could not bring himself to share his woes with his best friend.

“I'm all right. Really.” Eren gave a weak smile. “I just...I got lost down in the cellar and I heard something weird. I dropped the reins Captain Levi sent me down there for.” Eren had the presence of mind to at least look embarrassed.

“Oh. Well, I'll go retrieve it if you like?” Armin offered.

“Thanks, that would be great,” Eren replied, gratitude in his voice. “Go ahead and give it to Captain Levi, yeah? I need to finish up some tasks before I help set up for dinner.”

“Yes, I'm looking forward to it,” Armin said, his face brightening. “Commander Erwin invited Mikasa and I.”

“Really?” Eren heard the relief in his voice as he felt it in his heart. “I know he has something up his sleeve, but I'm unsure what.”

Armin shrugged. “Something for the guest of honor.”

“Yes, something special I hope,” Eren said, his voice tight and evasive. “Anyway. I'll see you later. If Captain Levi asks for me, tell him I'll be right down.”

 

 

After gathering his bearings, Eren was able to return to his lessons and duties with his peers with only a stern glare from Captain Levi to serve as a warning. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Eren fretted over his predicament.

 _I can handle this,_ Eren told himself as the clock ticked closer to dinner. _I don't need Erwin to swoop in and rescue me._

What to do when the prize is so tempting? Was his virginity all that important, anyway? Eren saw nothing particularly special about it; it was a burden more than anything. By all accounts from his friends with more experience, sex was cumbersome and awkward the first go of it, though Eren doubted Erwin would let him experience anything less than marvelous, as he always did when they fooled around.

Decidedly unable to make a decision at that precise moment, Eren forced himself to focus on his task and not think about it anymore. Not until the clock struck six o'clock and everyone was dismissed for the evening meal.

All three hundred members of the Survey Corps flooded into the great hall, surprised to find it dressed up a bit, their pewter dinnerware scrubbed to its finest, candelabras set with even tapers and the food already set in big serving platters on the table. Roasted hens, potatoes, vegetables along with fresh fruit were laid out – definitely more than they were used to eating for their standard military issued meals. Commander Erwin and his guest stood at the far front corner of the hall, their eyes appraising every solider as they stood at their place, waiting for the signal to sit and tuck in.

“Change of plans?” Lord Gustav asked, looking at the 13th Commander suspiciously.

“Yes. You see, I invited you to my home to dine with my family,” He made a sweeping gesture with his arm to indicate the mess hall, all set as elegantly as their supplies permitted in their rustic charm. “And these courageous men and women are my family, as this is my home. It would be avaricious of me to have you dine in my home, thus excluding the very people whose lives are put at stake during our expeditions.”

“I...see. Yes,” he nodded, stroking his chin. “This is most benevolent of you, Erwin.”

“A trait I am unfortunately unable to display outside of the walls,” Erwin said grimly as he led his guest of honor to their table, the shortest of the long tables. Once they sat, the rest of the Corps followed suit.

“I apologize for the last minute change of plans,” Erwin said to he waved away the wine that was offered to him. “I couldn't leave my family out of this important visit and, as such, had to accommodate their size.”

Gustav chortled as he stabbed at a hunk of meat on his plate. “Yes, I doubt your wage would afford you the kind of home necessary to lodge your two-hundred and ninety-nine nearest and dearest.”

They sat in rank most of the meal, with Eren wedged between Mikasa and Armin at one of the two tables hosting the new recruits. Despite longing to be near his Alpha, Eren was relieved for the chance to not sit in such close proximity to Lord Weinzheimer.

“Eren, did you know Commander Erwin was going to switch venues?” Mikasa inquired lowly.  
  
“Not especially,” Eren answered.

As the meal winded down, elderberry cordial and wine were passed around and a more relaxed tone pervaded, allowing the soldiers to get up and mingle with friends. Eren took this opportunity to put his bravery to the test as he excused himself from the table.

“I'm going to go over to Erwin,” Eren announced softly for Armin and Mikasa's benefit.  
  
“Do you think that's wise?” Mikasa asked with a knowing look.  
  
“He needs support, and who better to give it to him than his husband?” Eren retorted as he stood up. Mikasa laid a hand on his arm, her touch gentle as her eyes hardened.

“Commander Erwin can't put him in his place, but I can make things look like an accident.”

Eren blinked at his sister before Armin piped up.

“Mikasa, you sounded just like Captain Levi.”  
  
Eren chuckled, patting Mikasa's hand before heading over to the Commander's table. Catching Erwin's eyes, Eren received a subtle frown and shake of his head, making him quietly turn on his heel and walk back to his table.

“Not a good moment, apparently,” Eren huffed, his arms akimbo as he remained on his feet. “Well, as long as I'm up, I'll be useful.” Retrieving the now empty plates of his companions, plus his own cutlery and dinner ware, Eren headed out of the great hal and to the far end of the Survey Corps HQ where the kitchen sat. After depositing the dirty dishes near the wide copper sink where a couple of soldier's were already working the pump to fill the basin, Eren headed back, only to have his route intercepted just before he entered the great hall. Another unexpected visit from Lord Gustav Weinzheimer, and this time Eren displayed his blatant displeasure on his face.

“Your husband is trying especially hard this evening to woo my purse strings loose,” Gustav mused, swirling the pewter goblet in his hands. Nodding for Eren to enter the corridor he had just walked from. “Little does he know that the fate of his expedition lies in the hands of his young husband.”

The two men stood their ground, eyeing one another, waiting for the other to strike first.

“Have you given my proposition some thought, Eren? I do hope you have made up your mind; I leave for Sina bright and early.”

“You know, I've been struggling with this decision all day long, and I'm not sure why it's been such a trial for me, to be honest, but here we are.” Eren paused, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave the taller man a heavy, leveled stare Captain Levi would be proud of. “But certain revelations have become crystal clear to me, and really, I ought to thank you for them.”

“I'm so pleased I could assist you,” Gustav murmured with a salacious lick of his lips.

“You see, I've known my whole life I was going to marry Commander Erwin, and I thought my dreams of joining the Survey Corps were never going to be fulfilled. I did Commander Erwin a disservice by not believing he would permit me to realize my dreams, but time and time again he's proved me wrong...and even though we were practically strangers a mere week before our wedding, I can say without a doubt that I love him.” Uncrossing his arms to go rigid at his sides, Eren continued, despite the purple swell the other man's face suddenly took on. “His good opinion and pride in me means more to me than all of your dirty money. So you're mistaken if you think I would forsake the honor of the Corps and my marriage. Both are sacred to me, and you insult me, my husband and the Survey Corps itself with your tawdry desire to add me to your filthy collection of conquests for the simple fact that I'm an Omega.”

The nobleman took a dangerous step towards Eren, one sweaty maw rising to the solider's height.

“You dare speak,”

"Ah there you are, Gustav!"

Generalissimo Darius Zackly suddenly rounded the corner, a light smile on his lips, but steel hard eyes behind his spectacles. Instinctively, Eren came to attention and saluted the mastermind behind all three factions of the military. He spied Erwin just a step behind the grey-haired man, carefully eyeing Gustav Weinzheimer and Eren with a guarded expression. Eren knew he owed his husband answers, and his eyes promised so later.

"Darius! I-I did not realize you were in town."

"I am atrociously late, but I did want to stop by for a drink and say hello." He waved dismissively at Eren. “At ease, soldier.” Once Eren relaxed, Darius looked them over, his thoughts impenetrable.  
  
“Have I interrupted something?”

"Not all, sir,” Eren was quick to answer. “Lord Weinzheimer was just discussing the handsome sum he is donating to our expedition," Eren smiled wide, his best wide-eyed innocent look. “Enough for us to reach our goal.”

"What?" Gustav balked.

"Splendid!” Darius boomed over the nobleman as he clapped Gustav on the shoulder. “What a generous man you are, Gustav. Don't worry, old boy, your secret is safe with me!"

"But..." Gustav looked quickly from Eren, to Darius to Erwin before seeming to quickly lose a battle within himself. "Ah... Yes, do keep it a secret, Darius. Else I have every charity and noble cause at my doorstep." He eyed Eren dangerously, but the boy stepped intimately close to Erwin as he smirked up at the lecherous lout.

“Ah, Lord Weinzheimer, permit me to introduce my husband, Eren Jaeger,” Erwin laid a hand between Eren's shoulder blades; it was a friendly gesture, but the point was clear: _Mine._

“Oh,” Gustav feigned surprise feebly. “Good evening, Eren...a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance.”

His voice was smooth as butter, but there was poison in his words.  
  
“How do you do?” Eren replied with a polite nod.

“Very well, thank you,” Gustav took a deep drink from his goblet, his eyes desperately searching for a way out of his awkward conversation.

“Your contribution to our expedition is immensely appreciated,” Eren added, placing his left hand atop Erwin's hand, his wedding band catching the rays of the waning sun. “Your devotion to humanity is without rival, sir.”

“Wonderful,” Gustav grumbled, polishing off his wine in one swig.  
  
“What time do you set off tomorrow, Gustav?” Darius Zackly inquired.

“Early,” Gustav replied grimly.

“Excellent! I like to get a jump start on the morning. I will meet you in front of the inn at seven.”

“I don't follow,” Gustav replied, narrowing his eyes at the military mastermind.

“I will be riding back to Sina with you,” Darius informed the nobleman. “That way, we may catch up properly and I may collect your donation personally.”

With a smile that looked more akin to a grimace, Lord Weinzheimer weakly raised his glass, his eyes glaring daggers at Eren before turning his attention towards the great hall. The soldiers were trickling out, some towards their dorms while others went about evening duties.

“If you will excuse us, Lord Weinzheimer, Generalissimo,” Erwin interjected. “Eren and I must attend to our duties before heading home.”

* * *

 

Once Eren assisted with the cleaning up of the banquet dinner, and Erwin caught up on some paperwork he had to neglect in favor of showing his guest around, the two men reunited in front of the Survey Corps HQ just as the sun sank below the Wall.

It was Eren who took hold of Erwin's hand first, clasping it tightly as they walked home.

“That was an adventure, huh?” Eren gave Erwin a quick, nervous side glance and a weak smirk. He was unsure how much of the conversation Erwin overheard, but he did not doubt for a split second that Erwin overheard at least that part of the conversation.

“Eren-”

“I'm sorry you had to over hear it like that, Erwin,” Eren interrupted, squeezing his husbands hand to silence him. “But it's true, every word of it.” They stood outside their little cottage in the lane. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Eren.”

They held each other's gaze before heading inside.

“Why was Lord What's-his-face so jumpy around Generalissimo Zackly?” Eren inquired as his husband held the door open for him.

“Ah, well, as it so happens, Darius is our generous patron's uncle.”

“What?!”

“Not precisely a well-known fact, considering Darius chose the military over a life of leisure, but Gustav is outranked nonetheless, even if it is genetically rather than military grade.”

Eren's laughter rang throughout the house as the couple shut the door to the rest of the world, happy to spend the rest of the night pretending they were the only two people in existence.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was stupidly long and the ending I originally wanted had to be omitted. I will be adding at least one more chapter to this story before doing a time jump and continuing the story. Once that happens, this will be listed as a series :) As always, your encouragement keeps me going - thanks for all of the love, especially Erebu5 for all of the feedback! Come bug me on tumblr if you like [shitty-brat-eren](http://www.shitty-brat-eren.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I intended, but here it is. I do hope you enjoy it; you've all been SO wonderful to me, and I cannot thank you enough for your support. Always feel free to drop me a line at [shitty-brat-eren.tumblr.com](http://www.shitty-brat-eren.tumblr.com). The tags for this fic are: "fic between nature and nurture" and "fic BNandN". ALSO, have you seen the gorgeous artwork inspired by this fanfic? Thank you to BlaqMarquet for these gorgeous pieces of work:  
> [SMILE FOR ME](http://blaqmarquet.tumblr.com/post/79823873946/my-stomach-virus-isnt-gone-but-i-seriously) & [Erwin & Eren](http://blaqmarquet.tumblr.com/post/79627340506/i-wanted-to-finish-this-but-im-a-bit-too-tired)

 Eren looked up from his 3DMG in consternation, his eyes facing the stable yard where he caught a glimpse of Erwin talking to a gaggle of their elite horse team. He and Armin were taking advantage of the post afternoon rain weather, the smell and sounds of summer heightened after the sky opened up and cleansed their grounds. Perfect setting for the most humdrum task of cleaning ones 3D maneuver gear.

“What's wrong, Eren?” Armin inquired, looking up from his delicate swapping of the inner gears. “Something between you and the Commander?”

“Nothing,” Eren replied deadpanned.

“Eren, it's no use hiding whatever is bothering you. You're as conspicuous as a fox in a hen house when you brood.”

“But I _did_ tell you,” Eren insisted, hoping Armin would use that clever brain of his to pick up on what Eren was trying to tell him. “Nothing is wrong.” He looked down at his gear bashfully.  
“ _Nothing_ is going on between us.”

“I see,” Armin mused, brushing his fringe out of the way with his forearm as he paused in his task. “So you...want something to happen now between you two?”

“Yeah,” Eren huffed under his breath, too mortified to look his best friend in the eyes. “I thought the whole incident with Lord What's-his-breath would put Erwin in a mood, you know? And I'd just go along with it? But it's been two weeks now, and he's hardly looked at me, let alone touched me. Like, all he does is kiss me goodnight – and that's only _if_ he doesn't end up falling asleep on the couch, too exhausted after dinner to even finish the work he's brought home. A couple of times he's come home really late, well past when I finally went to bed, and one night he didn't even come home at all.” Eren frowned, finally able to look at Armin after unloading his troubles. “He said he fell asleep at his desk.”  
  
“Do you doubt him?” Armin asked, unsure the implication behind Eren's words.

“I guess not,” Eren mumbled, kicking a rock just under the bench where he sat.

“Eren, what are you suggesting?” Armin asked in a low whisper, even though the other soldiers were scattered about the yard and the superior officers were several meters away.

“Nothing! Look, okay.” Eren scrunched up his nose and mouth, trying to formulate the words that did not come as easily to him as they did to Armin, or his husband for that matter. “Erwin is eighteen years older than me. He's probably had experience, you know?”  
  
“Right. So?”

“So I haven't and I'm feeling hyperaware about it now.” Eren's eyes darted around to make sure no one was within ear shot. “What if afterwards, Erwin doesn't like it with me, and he wants to do it with someone else?”

“Eren, that's ludicrous,” Armin scoffed. “You're his husband, he loves you.”

“Yeah, but, didn't he love the people he was with, too?”  
  
Armin blinked at the other boy. “Not necessarily.”

Dumbstruck, Eren snorted. “How can a person have sex with someone they don't love? That's weird.”

“I think it's easier than you realize,” Armin said. “But being able to have sex with someone you love or not isn't relevant; what does matter is that you reconcile your feelings with Commander Erwin and find the time to get closer and bond. It's not as if you two were afforded a honeymoon.”

“I can't make demands like that; his time is valuable, especially now that he's planning an expedition.”

“All the more reason not to waste precious time, Eren.”

Knowing he wasn't eloquent enough to find an argument against Armin's words, Eren wisely declared his defeat with ponderous silence.  


* * *

 

Beady grey eyes followed Erwin stalk across the room and back, keeping thoughts just barely veiled.

“I want all of the horses' equipment to be tested for defects,” Erwin dictated as if he expected Levi to be taking notes. “Check our flares, test each gun, and have Mike's squad supervise the new recruits cleaning all of our rifles for that matter. I want a full inventory on all weapons and ammunition on my desk tomorrow.”  
  
“Anything else?” Levi asked, setting his cup on Erwin's desk.

“Thorough examinations and functionality tests on all 3DMG, with a full list of whose gear even shows the slightest of wear.” Erwin stopped to run a hand through his blond hair. “A supply list from each squad leader ought to be drawn up and on my desk by week's end so we have time to order needed supplies. The last thing I want is to be camped out in titan territory and out of fresh water.”

“Are you finished?” Levi asked, tilting his chair back as he reclined his head against folded arms.

A knock on the door interrupted Erwin's answer, as the commander turned his attention to the door as he barked, “Come in!”

Moblit Brenner entered hesitantly, cowering at the sharpness in Erwin's voice. “Squad Leader Hange's notes, Commander.”

“Finally,” Erwin grumbled, snatching the papers from the trembling subordinate. Levi threw a pitying look at Moblit, excusing him with a nod as Erwin was too engrossed with the notes. As soon as the younger man backed out and closed the door, Levi turned to the thirteenth commander.  
  
“All right.” He planted his feet firmly on the ground and hoisted himself up. “That's it. You're done.”

“Done? What do you mean?” Erwin asked distractedly. “I just started reading this – Levi!” Erwin frowned at the Captain as the shorter man snatched the paperwork out of his hands, rolling them up and barricading them with his crossed arms. “Very amusing, Levi. Give them back.”  
  
“Not until you go home and get it out of your system.”  
  
“Get what out of my system? I'm not following.”  
  
“I'm not sure what you'd call it. Your Alpha _needs_ ,” Levi emphasized.

“Pardon me?”

“You have been on everyone's ass for the last few weeks, working nonstop all day, all night sometimes. You hardly go home, you're always barking and sniping at people.”

“Levi, we're preparing for an expedition. No detail must be left unattended.”

“I appreciate that, but you're also obligated to attend to your own personal needs.” When Erwin merely stared at him, Levi rolled his eyes and bluntly elaborated, “The only ass you need to be riding is Eren's. Or haven't you noticed the way he's been wandering around the halls like a little lost puppy?”

“He has?” Erwin gulped hesitantly.

“All he's missing is a leash and collar.” Levi raised a brow. "He seems like the sort who'd be into that, actually."

Erwin had the good sense to at least look appropriately cowed. Levi took the rare upper hand he held and spread his stance, filling out space to seem more physically intimidating.

“Erwin Smith: effectively immediately, you are to consider yourself suspended. Following this conversation, your are to report home and stay put for the next two days. That's fifty-six hours from now, Commander, do you understand me?”  
  
“A lot can pile up in that time,” Erwin protested.

“Who cares? Go home and give your mate a good dicking.”

“But,”

“Precisely. Eren's butt. Go get it.”  
  
“No, Levi, that's not,”  
  
“Need I remind you of our expedition casualties rate, Commander?”

“No,” Erwin replied soberly. Frowning, Erwin considered the captain for a few moments before nodding his assent.

“Good. Now piss off.”

 

* * *

 

 Figuring Erwin was working late when the older man did not arrive at their usual meeting place at the front entrance of headquarters, Eren continued on his way home alone. Absently, he rubbed the ring on his finger as he anxiously anticipated another lonely evening at home.

 _I should have invited Armin and Mikasa over for dinner,_ Eren thought with a considerable amount of regret as he turned the key in the lock and stepped inside his little, empty cottage.

“Eren? Is that you?”  
  
Not so empty after all.

Bewildered as he bent to pull off his boots, Eren looked up to see Erwin standing in the threshold of the entry and hall.

“What are you doing home?” Eren asked, setting his boots aside and standing dumbfounded even as Erwin came forward to kiss him hello.

“Why? Aren't you pleased to see me?”  
  
“Of course I am, don't be ridiculous. I just haven't...”  
  
“Seen much of me lately?” Erwin finished with a knowing, sad look. “So our Captain has noticed.”

“Captain Levi sent you home?” Eren goggled.

“He ordered both of us leave for two days.”

Eren wanted to laugh at the thought of Levi becoming involved in their private affairs, but he was overcome by the depressing realization that Erwin had to be forced to come home to spend time with him.

“I see,” he replied glumly, making his way around his husband, headed for the kitchen.

“I thought you would be pleased?” Erwin asked, following Eren.

Eren shrugged as he openly ignored whatever Erwin was cooking on the stove in favor of rummaging through their pantry.

“I'm pleased you'll finally get a good night's rest,” Eren said.

Erwin leaned against the doorframe. “Is that all that pleases you?”

“What do you want me to say, Erwin?” Eren growled. “That I'm happy an outsider had to tell you to come home and spend time with me? That you respect Captain Levi's observations over what should be obvious to your own two eyes?”

“You never said anything,” Erwin argued.

“I shouldn't have to,” Eren huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“I'm not a mind reader, Eren.”

“No, but you should be able to read my emotions, to sense me. Any Alpha in his right state of mind should be in tune to his mates' emotions.”

Releasing a deep sigh, Erwin looked visibly defeated as he said, “I haven't been in my right state of mind, Eren. I'm sorry for that. So sorry.”

Eren adamantly held his hardened, stern stare for a few tense moments before letting it melt away in one long exhale.  
  
“Well I don't want to spend the next forty-eight hours stuck in the house together and mad at you.”

“So you'll let me make it up to you?” Erwin inquired, making his way to the skillet on the cookstove.

“Mmm...depends,” Eren replied cockily, inching his way closer.

“On what?”

“On what you're cooking me for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

“You're awfully quiet,” Erwin commented after dinner as they sipped on mint tea and sat hip to hip out on a blanket in their little backyard. Dinner was eaten picnic style, and now the men soaked up the last rays of the setting summer sun, basking in the little joys of life.

“Hmm?” Eren hummed distractedly. “Sorry.” In truth, he was worrying about the very topic he had broached with Armin earlier. Now that Eren had Erwin all to himself, he was quite unsure what to do with him. He hoped the other man would take charge as usual, but go easy on him nonetheless. Rolling on his stomach, Eren picked at a blade of grass as he asked lowly, “Erwin...how many people have you been with before me?”

Startled by the question, Erwin looked down at Eren, trying to gauge his other half's motivations behind the question. When he couldn't settle on a theory, Erwin answered honestly.

“Ten.”

Eren shot his husband a most unimpressed glare. “That's a lot.”

Letting out a soft snort of humorless laughter, Erwin merely shrugged. “It's relative.”

“Do you think about any of them?”

“No,” Erwin replied with a soft chuckle, further irritating Eren.

“Anyone I know?” Eren asked, casting a stern side glance at his husband.

“Most certainly not,” Erwin answered with a stronger laugh.

“But you knew you were going to marry me the whole time?” Eren stated quizzically, looking up at Erwin with contemplative confusion.

Leaning back against his palms, Erwin sighed and debated his answer. So Eren is bothered that he is experienced and slept with others knowing he was betrothed to someone else.

“Eren. You have to appreciate that I was fifteen when I signed an agreement to enter into a marriage contract. I _was_ content to wait, until I was informed _three years later_ that my betrothed was only _just_ born.” Erwin shook his head. “It would be fifteen to seventeen years before I'd marry you, and suddenly waiting around seemed daunting.” A sheepish smile made its way across Erwin's strong face. “Truthfully, before I met you, I resented signing the contract. I was impatient and selfish, as most Alpha youths are at that age. I wanted my husband right away. How could I possibly love someone so much younger than myself? I saw my age now as abstract, old and ready to be put out to pasture.” Erwin laughed at that, and even Eren smirked. “But then I met you.” Erwin smiled down at his husband, ruffling his hair. “So tiny and helpless and I realized you would one day depend on me to nurture you, care for you, provide a home and keep you safe. It woke me up, made me comprehend the importance of being an Alpha and these delicate arrangements.”

“Did you ever like anyone enough to consider breaking our contract?” Eren asked, unable to look at the thirteenth commander any longer, afraid of the answer.

“No!” Erwin insisted, sobered by the question, his previous humor forgotten. “Eren, listen to me. Look at me, please.” Curling his fingers around Eren's soft, messy brown hair, Erwin waited until the young man lifted his intense green eyes up at him before continuing. “The partners I had before you understood that I was not going to settle down with anyone other than my intended. We had fun, simply using one another for the biological need of release, but that was the extent of all of my relations. Furthermore, I've never slept with a single Omega because I was that confident you would be an Omega and I wanted to keep our bond sacred in that sense.” His fingertips tickled Eren's ear as Erwin tried in vain to read Eren's expression. “Have I eased your mind, or added to your troubles?”  
  
Shrugging, Eren sought out his emotions before verbalizing them. “I just didn't know if you were maybe missing someone else...someone who could be of better use to you.”  
  
“Better use?” Erwin repeated, confusion clear as the sky above them.

“You know,” Eren mumbled, averting his husband's puzzled look as a blush rose to his face, giving him away.

“Eren,” Erwin sighed with relief as comprehension washed over him. “Eren, Eren.”

“What?” Eren whined, lowering his head to rest on his arm in front of him, keeping his eyes on the grass as his blush deepened. He gave a start as warm lips brushed against his ear.

“There is no one more suited for me than you.”

Rolling onto his side, Eren opened his arms, welcoming the broader, strapping body easing itself on top of his smaller, lithe form. Turning Eren onto his back, Erwin kept his weight propped up on one arm as he carefully lowered his lips to capture Eren's.

“Now,” Eren demanded breathlessly.

“Now?”

“Now.”

 

That was all the motivation Erwin needed; the Alpha scooped up his Omega and carried him into the cottage, bruising kisses as the Commander took them upstairs to their room. The only light was the hazy twilight, ideal enough for them to make their way to the bed where four hands quickly removed all clothing in a frenzy.

“Mine,” Eren half moaned, half growled, clutching Erwin's face and bringing him in for a fierce kiss even as Eren fell backwards, naked, onto the bed. Erwin followed, holding his weight on his elbows just above Eren.

“Yours,” Erwin contended, tracing Eren's jawline with the very tips of his fingers. Though he saw that his young husband was peering up at him expectantly, Erwin knew better than to rush his still naïve groom. Eager though he may be now, Eren's months long bundle of nerves kept Erwin from rushing his actions.

Covering Eren's dark rose lips with his own, Erwin made deep, reassuring promises with that loving, powerful kiss. Promises Eren understood right away as he raked his fingers through the thirteenth commander's blond hair, down his scalp, neck and back. Subconsciously, Erwin's fingers danced at the area of Eren's scent gland, petting it, effectively teasing his mate with more unspoken promises. Craning his neck for access, Eren let out a low whimper that triggered a base part of Erwin's Alpha senses. He brought his hand to the back of Eren's neck, eyes widening to see that deliciously distinct Omega expression glaze over Eren's features. The warm sensation Eren had experienced on his wedding night returned, intensified like a raging bonfire.

Emanating a slight whine of protest as Erwin left his lips in favor of kissing down his body, Eren kept as much contact with Erwin's body as his hands could reach; ear caressing, hair tangling, taking hold of one hand to squeeze and kiss as Erwin's lips found his hardness and teased it to a dripping, pulsating mess. What a wickedly talented man the commander is with his tongue.

Just when Eren didn't think he would be able to hold out, Erwin abruptly abandoned his nether region, dotting breathy angel kisses back up Eren's taut body. After a particularly heated, wet kiss on the lips, Erwin pulled up and briefly moved away from the bed. Looking after his husband as he nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, Eren spied the other man plucking something from his bedside table cupboard. Briefly, Eren recalled the separate conversations he'd had when Erwin and Armin explained sex; this must be the lubricant both men mentioned.

“Erwin?” Eren asked softly as his husband settled between his knees, prompting Eren to raise them. “It won't...hurt, will it?”  
  
“No,” Erwin replied confidently as he nudged a pillow at Eren's hip, the younger male raising up so the pillow slid under his backside and lower back. “It will feel foreign, undoubtedly, but not painful.”

“You won't knot me, right?”  
  
“Not until we're _equally_ ready for that.”

Satisfied with this answer, Eren nodded, giving his husband a soft, encouraging smile to continue. When Erwin continued to stare at him instead, Eren tilted his head to the side quizzically.

“You are so beautiful.”

Rose tinged cheeks only added to the beauty the thirteenth commander saw before his eyes.

“You're kinda handsome, too,” Eren replied softly, compliments and verbal displays of affection not being his forte. His foot touched Erwin's side suggestively, sliding down to the other man's powerful thigh. “Now claim me, Alpha.”

Requiring no further encouragement, Erwin slicked his fingers and began to prepare Eren's body. His mouth twitched upward as Eren squirmed from the invasion of the finger pushing inside his entrance.

“Relax,” Erwin said, his voice low and free hand stroking back brunet locks, soothing Eren's restlessness. Waiting until Eren gave him an encouraging nod, Erwin continued, the tip of his middle finger located the prostate gland with ease, stimulating it with a gentle massage. Once erect, Eren's lips formed a pouty 'O' shape as he gave a soft cry of pleasure. With a knowing smirk, Erwin added another finger, continuing the gentle massage until Eren was whimpering and unable to help the squirming. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Erwin gently leaned over his husband, kissing him tenderly before offering the small jar of the lubricant to Eren with a suggestive look between their bodies. Catching the not so subtle hint, Eren dipped his fingers into the jar before reaching down and grasping Erwin's shaft. 

“Like this?” Eren asked, his eyes a little _too_ wide, his voice a little _too_ innocent for Erwin to believe it wasn't put on.

“Mmmm,” Erwin growled, blue eyes boring into Eren's saccharine expression, even as the younger man steadily stroked him. The thirteenth commander could see confidence rising in Eren's vibrant eyes, relishing his current control of the situation, of his literal and figurative hold on Erwin.

“That's thorough,” Erwin whispered huskily, gently easing Eren's hand away from his well lubricated cock. Dipping down to plant tender kisses on Eren's cheek and eyelids, Erwin added, “You're a bit _too_ good at that.”

With a triumphant little smirk, Eren wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck, running his fingertips down the nape of his husband's neck as the other man repositioned himself. Eren felt the head of Erwin's cock at his entrance, and to his surprise and pride, he remained relaxed as the commander proceeded to enter him.

“Doing all right?” Erwin inquired as Eren seemed oddly still and quiet to him. Erwin clung as closely to the younger male as he could as he gently guided his member into the slicked heat of his husband.

Despite Eren's nod of reassurance, Erwin leaned as far down as he could to dot kisses along Eren's chest. Regardless of his initial stoicism, Eren bit his bottom lip and whimpered as he felt the girth of Erwin's cock filling him. Erwin's description was indeed accurate; it was certainly not painful, but undoubtedly foreign.

“How are you?” Erwin whispered against his skin, his tongue lapping at Eren's scent gland.

“ _Full,”_ Eren answered truthfully, earning a chuckle from the other man. Erwin pulled back, causing Eren to moan softly in confusion until the blond man gently thrust back in. With a gasp, Eren understood. Keeping his arms wound around Erwin as the commander built up a steady rhythm, Eren heard himself begin to moan in time to the thrusts.  
Instinctively, Eren wrapped his legs around Erwin's hips, hooking his ankles together at the small of Erwin's back. Pouty dusty rose lips parted to greedily accept kiss after kiss, his brain only half registering the murmurs of sweet nothings his husband expressed against his perspiring skin. Their scents mingled, cohabiting on each other's flesh, filling their nostrils with the delicious aroma of one another's unique musk. It fueled their fucking; Erwin's thrusts becoming more pronounced and deliberate in his quest to make Eren **his**. Eren assented Erwin's claim with his eager, hungry noises, the desperation at a pitch that was melodious to Erwin's ears.

Reeling with sensation, Eren permitted his thoughts to cease and simply be in the moment of uniting with his husband. Every kiss prickled his skin, igniting more passion than he thought possible for the man he had always been destined to belong to. Tingles danced from his head to toe every time Erwin ran his fingers through Eren's sweaty brown hair, soothing him with the low moans of pleasure. A spell was cast, lending to the illusion that time ceased to exist, and all that prevailed in the whole of creation was the two of them in this moment. Somewhere, outside of this sensual fantasy, Eren grew increasingly aware of a prickling sensation. A hitch in his breath and a whimper told Erwin all he needed to know.

“Touch yourself, Eren,” Erwin commanded hotly under his breath.

Always the good soldier, Eren complied immediately. Unable to stop his hips from raising up in want as his hand wrapped around his hard and leaking cock, Eren's cries took on a sharpness that heightened the sensation for Erwin, his mate, his betrothed, right down to the very base of his cock.

Pulling out just as he felt his knot begin to swell, Erwin slid one hand underneath Eren's neck to hold the younger male steady as he sank his teeth over the scent gland, his seed spilling across Eren's belly. One last gasping cry of ecstasy later and Eren's semen joined Erwin's across his taut body. Their bodies twitched with aftershocks of pleasure; Eren gasping in short breaths while Erwin lapped and sucked at the area of his scent gland, marking him proudly for all to see.

As soon as his strength permitted, Eren wrapped his limbs around his husband, tugging at Erwin's sweat drenched blond hair to demand kisses.  
“My Eren,” Erwin breathed hotly between kisses. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Eren replied back, more courageously than ever before. His eyelids drooped sleepily, though his hold on Erwin remained strong and a sneaky smile crept upward. “Commander husband.”

“Mmmm,” Erwin hummed, the vibration from his chest pressed so firmly against Eren's transferring the pleasant sensation. “Is that my new pet name?”  
  
“If you wish.”  
  
“What should yours be, then, I wonder?” Erwin teased, propping his weight on one elbow beside Eren's head. His thoughts immediately turned to the earlier exchange he'd had with Levi. “How about...my puppy?”  
  
“Puppy?” Eren raised a brow skeptically. He laughed before giving a tentative “woof”, earning an appreciative growl from his spouse. “All right, we'll try it out for now.”  
  
Rolling off of Eren completely and onto his side, Erwin realized the sun had long since set, encasing their bedroom in pleasant darkness. Tugging the sheet so they could slip under its rumbled cover, Erwin gathered Eren to him like an oversized teddy bear.  
  
“I would...I'd like to do this during my next heat,” Eren confessed, feeling more emotionally generous than ever before.  
  
Too overcome to say anything further, Erwin nuzzled the top of Eren's head, kissing him lazily until the brunet tipped his head back and snatched kisses for himself.

“Another forty-eight hours of this, huh?” Eren huffed with a breathless titter, echoed by his husband. Slowly but surely, the pair drifted off to sleep, exhausted but utterly sated in their bodies, hearts and souls.

 

A fire had been ignited, setting Eren ablaze with a kind of passion he did not know he possessed. It was as if Erwin was an alchemist, the keeper to a secret element Eren had been unconsciously searching for since they wed. Eren was a hungry student, one whom the blond commander was more than eager to feed. Absorbing his lessons between the sheets, Eren proved himself over and over again to be an apt pupil. Erwin was swift with rewards, and only doled out punishments sparingly...

 

* * *

 

Fifty-six hours after their suspension, Erwin and Eren set out for the Survey Corps headquarters.   
  
“How high do you think the pile of paperwork is waiting for on your desk?” Eren asked casually, his fingers brushing against Erwin's as they walked side by side. Clothes felt awkward but reassuring; at the close of their forced leave of absence, Eren realized he had never been nude for as many consecutive hours in all his life. He had a sneaky suspicion it would not be the last or necessarily the longest of which, once his heat came around again. At least next time, his body would be fortified so his husband could satiate the burn of perpetual craving.  
  
“To the ceiling, I've no doubt,” Erwin chuckled, lightly caressing Eren's palm, as breezily as a whisper it _almost_ could be mistaken for an accident. 

Though the integrity of their relationship was substantial prior to their physical commitment to one another, Eren displayed subtle enough differences to bring a small affectionate smile to Erwin's face. The slight tilt of Eren's head when he spoke, leaning just _that_ much closer to his husband; the brimming affection that sprang into green eyes whenever they focused on Erwin. To an Alpha and Commander, body language was as essential as spoken words, and Eren's body spoke volumes.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold onto the property of the Survey Corps, Eren grabbed and tugged Erwin's hand, effectively holding him back.  
  
“Erwin,” Eren began under his breath. He waited until his husband's blue eyes focused on him fully. Biting his lip, Eren seemed to have lost his nerve s he stood there teetering and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I'm happy we were matched together.”

Erwin's expression softened as he gingerly ran his fingers down the ends of Eren's hair. “I couldn't be happier with anyone else, Eren.”

For once, Eren did not doubt Erwin, and more so, himself. He'd finally made peace with everything that previously held him back; Eren felt confident and worthy of being Erwin's equal in matrimony.

“Good,” Eren replied with a knowing grin, his friends spotting him and calling his name in the distance. “Now get back to work before the whole Corps falls into chaos!”

As the exuberant youth ran ahead to meet with his fellow new recruits, Erwin took a moment to reflect on the extraordinary changes his life has undergone over the last two months. _There is a whole lifetime with Eren yet to come,_ Erwin reminded himself, _and with an expedition on the horizon, the inevitable lessons of loss and failure._

Pausing outside the main entrance, the thirteenth Commander watched his Eren look over his shoulder to give Erwin a friendly wave goodbye for the day. The sunlight caught on the wedding band still around Eren's finger. His eyes protectively trained on the smiling green eyes and rosy smile, Erwin raised his own hand in acknowledgment as he silently vowed, _Whatever tribulations venture our way, we will face them united._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit naughty, a bit fluffy, eh, what can I say? I'm a sucker for smutty fluff. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too terrible of a conclusion for this part. I'm going to take a slight break so I can focus on my other works in progress here on AO3 and once I have the inspiration for the next installment, I'll turn it into a series. I make no promises of what's to come, but rest assured there will be one shots and chaptered stories involved. Also, and I hate to have to even bring this up, but between the comments and my ask box, please do not guilt me for making you wait, or ask when something will be updated. I don't know; I never know. While I endeavor to entertain, the obligations of life are attended to first. I understand the motivation, and I am flattered, but this approach is a fast track to nowhere. Want to inspire me to write? Talk to me about the stories, share headcanons with me, let's have a real conversation! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if we'll get all of the way to a knocked-up Eren. I'm just taking this fic wherever inspiration follows - and if you're into Levi x Eren, there is a non-ABO Arranged Marriage AU fic I'm also half-assing here on AO3. This fanfic was not beta read, so if you see any major glaring errors, please privately message me here or on tumblr and let me know :) Thanks!


End file.
